


Walter's Trial

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [36]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Commitment, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt, Love, M/M, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 35,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So ... here we go. Dale thorws dung in the hope it sticks but finds only dirty hands ... Ianto bristles and Walter finds that the job is nothing without the man he loves beside him to share the rewards. Walter is going to have a real trial of a time ahead of him ... about time he got some reality checks! Love ya Crumblyxx
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Walter Harkness-Jones/Curtis Harkness-Jones
Series: Walter Verse [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/242014
Comments: 71
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

They settled into their seats and waited, the studio looking uncomfortable as some of their senior team were actually on the other side of the table sitting with the Harkness-Jones team.

This entire thing had blown the place apart in the week Walter had gone no contact pending this meeting and now things were going to get interesting. His father had schooled him on what to say, do and ignore so he sat with a strange feeling of excitement beneath the hurt while his father calmly fiddled with his pad and pen, George sitting with his own pad and pen poised.

"Walt. First of all, thanks for coming in on your vacation" one began and Ianto focused on the man to his right, a small man with a receding hairline and disparaging mouth to match. Ianto had never seen him before but knew from rumours that this was their problem. Dale's uncle was on the board of directors that ran the studio and right now … he felt like he was God and not afraid to smite someone.

Problem is … he had never met Ianto either. He was going to lean one way or another who truly holds power.

Walter didn't answer, nodding as he settled back, folding his arms to show annoyance and the man continued "This is a messy thing, unsettling for all concerned which s why we are trying to suppot you though this right now, hence some of our team there with you."

A lie. A blatant lie as they looked incredulously at their team members who had abandoned ship.

Walter finally spoke "Loyalty is something no money can buy."

Good boy. Ianto nodded, watching the fat fuck pull a face.

"These are very serious allegations. Dale has said that you made several passes at him … sexual advances that he rebuffed with shame. He knows should have spoken up sooner but still respected you. You also tried to your drugs share with him several times, he has tried to be a good friend and understands that hiding your habit was wrong but… you clearly need help son."

"He is not your son" Ianto finally spoke, bristling as he was unable to let that one pass "Walter Harkness-Jones is one of your hard hitting top billing stars and a bit of respect might not be remiss here. Walter is not YOUR anything right now. That is clear!"

"Well … pending the outcome of this investigation into the drug use, the slander due to you trying to say it's Dale that is coming onto you when he is not even gay … we will have to suspend production. This will be very costly for us and I am afraid I do not think the spin-off will survive this."

"No." Walter said softly "We can agree on that. By the time this fiasco is over … you will not have the franchise of Piney and Co left."

Ianto nodded letting Walter know he had said enough and they settled back to eyeball the fat man as his lackeys waffled on about contract clauses that had nothing to do with what was happening here. Besides … they clearly didn't know the contract either.

George watched Ianto work and wondered if he would consider working for him.


	2. show me yours

The man slid folders towards Walter's team "As you can see, we have several witness statements to the times Walt appeared … not in control of himself and two that have also felt coerced into drug taking with him."

"Are there dates and times that this happened? Location?" George asked, his anger showing. "Any footage?"

"Yes" Ianto answered for everyone as he flicked open a file "They have CCTV footage of them entering and leaving his trailer bythe loks of it, dated and time stamped."

"Good" George settled again "Good. That is something I guess. Go on."

"This is a time where sexual proclivities are in the spotlight and someone trying got use their power to extort sexual favours is .. well… something we have to take seriously."

Bullshit!" a woman in one of their studio uniforms slathered from Walter's side of the table "Wade, you know its bullshit. This man would NEVER be disrespectful enough to take someone's hand without permission. This is all a whitewash because Dale wants the show to himself and the budget would increase once he gets rid of the spin off…"

"ENOUGH!" Fat man speaks.

She settled back to glare at him as he tried to make her continuously combust with a glare of his own.

Ianto wondered if she would have a job tomorrow, didn't really matter. He added her name to the list of people to pull around Walter later. Good stock, clearly a Welsh accent there.

"We have had a good relationship for many years and it has served both sides well" Wade said self-righteously "But now we have to think of the company name."

"Yes. Yes, we do" Walter nodded "A name is an important thing. I have been thinking about that myself for some time. The name."

"So … no talking to the press, we want to keep this in-house if we can."

"And your boy doing that magazine interview the other day as well as going on 20/20 tonight?" George asked with fake politeness "He is allowed to smear my boy with no consequences?"

"what 20/20 interview!" someone spluttered and George shrugged, settling back to let them hiss at one another on that side of the table.

Oh yes.

The trap was about to slam shut and Walter didn't know if he should feel victorious or saddened at what they were forcing him to do. Their own fault …

Should have read the contract better, right?

His Taddy's additions agreed to without consideration for what they might mean…. Or maybe never even noticed them added to the mix. Either way.. the studio was about to hand over the Golden Goose while still thinking they could eat those eggs.

Sorry guys.

The only egg will be on your face.


	3. waiting to pounce

Walter had not watched the 20/20 interview as his father had told him he would only throw the TV out the window and the kids liked that one. Tad was right. It did not really matter, it was only fuel for the fire.

By the next day the entire world seemed divided, some of them the Camp of Dale, others swinging for Walter and he felt so blessed to have fans that respected his silence and saw it for what it was, not the guilt the other camp were claiming but indignation.

Toshiko however, had been working feverishly and now had every claim sectioned out, each time stamped interaction inside the trailer ready to go. They could not only prove these lies, they would set those lying in the company's name on fire of it.

Now came the hardest part.

Walter had to wait. Even if the world imploded as Dale cried and sobbed and sought sympathy. Telling the world he was afraid of men now couldn't sleep at night without his girlfriend in the bed to comfort and protect him … yeah. Tosh found out this was his second cousin who had her own boyfriend in the wings whoa ws clearly not happy that he was losing her to the madness. Heir text messages most interesting.

The argument between the two of them in a crowded restaurant where she clearly tells him that 'Dale needs me to lie for him so he gets the show. It's simple, I will get a part and we will make it big' clearly picked up by the mic in the arrangement on the table.

Tosh finding they had a reservation there easy since she was ghosting all their devices as she stalked them mercilessly. Yeah… some reservations were mysteriously cancelled, changed and someone kept running up his bloody phone bills calling Asia. what the actual. There was also someone who kept using his credit card to send Walter flowers with apology notes on them, it was really pissing Dale off.

The flowers were nice though.

Walter gave a lot of them to his sister and sisters-in-law … but Imp had started choosing some and wafting about giving 'acceptance speeches' while holding them like he was at an award ceremony where he was getting an award for being Best Brother in a Crazy Family. Kept thanking the Goat for keeping him grounded.

The real hero in the room, the one who deserved an award for this forward thinking simply schemed quietly in the corner, his Tiger Claws fully extended.


	4. hold....just hold on a little longer

"But why?" Ton asked, leaning against Walter who threw his arm around him to hug him as they sat on the deck of the Big Lake House with their feet in the water, Ianto nearby with Hawk who was still not as able a swimmer as Ianto would have liked. Maisey was a natural.

"Well … 'Give me Hope' is now a success in every sense of the word, watched in over fifty countries, some with voiceovers of course. My spin off 'Hope Flows' is becoming almost as successful and it has even floated about that the studio does not want to push it as much a the original as they do not want to upset the new stars with mine about to overtake it. Dale is in my spin-off but like me, he does cameos in the original which is what gets the spin-off more exposure as well. Dale has tasted the power of fans, now knows the real money is in the love of the fans … not the work you put in. He doesn't realise... the work you do in is FOR the fans. He thinks that if he gets rid of me the spin-off will be his as he is the only one with as much screen time in the spin –off … maybe even swallow the original series or something."

"But… only because you let him" Ton scowled "You shared and he is being greedy."

"Exactly. He wants my spot. He is saying nasty things and telling huge lies trying to make people think he is the nicer one of the two of us … then he will get it all and I will have to leave." Walter sighed.

"But will you?"

"No. No… yes … well sort of. You see, Taddy was naughty and added some clauses to the contracts me and Babs sign each season. The last three seasons they have been hidden in the words and never noticed or removed. If I leave, I take the shows with me. I own them, they are my creative property, not the studio's so if they tell me to jog on … they lose everything and I will be free to sell the show to another studio."

"Power in the words" Ton looked at Walter with interest "And will you?"

That's why Bruce is helping me with Ashton, Demi and some others. You see … you can have you own studio too. Curt and me are in the process of quietly getting our own studio certified and on paper so when I walk away with everything we can immediately resurrect it under the umbrella of the new studio … Phoenix Films." Walter smiled softly "The movies I want to do will now be able to be done … the studio can't block it anymore. This has given us this opportunity to pull away from the old format and start redesigning the show into what I wanted it to be all along."

"Not a spin-off?"

"No. Better .. a reboot."

Ton nodded as he understood more than people realised and Water smiled happily as he waited for his Taddy to tell him the next move.


	5. backbone

The day of the initial trial was starting and Walter stood looking at the suit he had laid out, then after a moment's thought he returned it to the wardrobe and Curtis found him there going through things "Walty?"

"Where is my leather jacket? The Piney one?"

"There" Curtis pointed at a dry cleaning bag, "I thought the coal…."

"No. This is me on trial. Piney. I need to be me, not some stuffy suit. No. You wear the suits, you are my handsome husband that is devastatingly dashing and I am the lucky bastard in the comfortable coat that gets to crow about it" Walter smiled "Like Dad and Tad. You are Tad, I am dad. Do you see Dad in a suit? No. I am always in my leather jacket. I want to be in my leather jacket. They are going after me after all … better they see their target."

"And the fans will love it too" Curtis understood now "don't forget the little lapel pin Babs gave you for Christmas, the little Welsh Dragon. Wear that too … some pride."

"Yes. Yes, the Welsh Dragon with a rainbow behind it. Correct. Let's throw it all at them. Not only are they going after their biggest asset … they are making it a thing about sex. Yes, good." Walter added the small dragon with a rainbow as it's backdrop, something that had tickled him no end.

Walter chose blue jeans he knew would hug his arse and ensure some shots of him walking confidently into the offices. Not court … no. they had wanted this done privately without cameras and asked for it at the studio, Walter agreeing without fanfare. Of course he would be wearing a wire … everything recurred anyway. Right Aunty Tosh? Once it was all finalised he was going to tell them he was bringing on his on film crew for 'safety reasons' so no one could accuse him of anything since it seemed to be the way they were going so they had better had clearance. But deep down, he was never going back on their set … oh no. That set belongs to him too, the only people under his new company name on site would be dismantling HIS set to take it to HIS studios!

Oh yes.

This time 20/20 were going to do a piece on him as well, his reluctant and shy interview worth more than any other publicity for the new business now!


	6. smile and wave

Water stood waving to the cameras as they prepared to go inside, Toshiko standing back with Jack as Ianto and Babs stood behind Walter. Curtis held his hand and looked lovingly at him to show he didn't' believe the sexual claims, then they went inside.

They let the studio go first … of course. Why argue when someone wants to give you more rope to hang them with? Hmmm? Toshiko listened, worked in her laptop and made small noises as new things were brought up that weren't in discovery. George pointed this out each time and then would say "But we will allow it" before sitting down with a look of satisfaction guaranteed to confuse the other team.

Then it was their turn.

Toshiko clicked a button to turn on the large screen on the wall and George started to speak. He read each allegation and the date/time. Then they watched the studio's footage provided. Then Toshiko's. Over and over and over .. the studio looking sick by the time it got to the trashing incident clearly showing Dale ransacking the trailer, spreading the drug implements from his own pockets to plant and even him wanking off to Walter's picture. Oh Toshiko … naughty. Ianto hid the annoyance as this was not agreed to … he didn't like to be crass. But …well … it was funny.

Then they settled and looked at the team with interest.

"Wait" their legal head stood "We… were unaware of this footage, they entered this without discovery and we object to…"

Your honour, we did not object to ANY of theirs and ours if clearly just adding to theirs so .. it doesn't count as new evidence, just an addition to an already accepted exhibit number right? Not like it's new … they were the one supplying the times and dates." George didn't even get out of his chair as he called this out. "Besides … it's already been seen now! This is clearly footage that needs to be show to everyone.. given the fact Dale has made allegations against my client that can only be denied with proof… proof the refute the proof given by the studio … they cannot in good faith say our footage is better or worse than theirs… of course… the wanking is a bit risqué … his choice to do that. I would like at this time add that my client will NOT want his trailer back now … he will accept the cost of it since he paid for it… it's contaminated now. "

Silence.

"I think … I think we need time to regroup here" an exec said softly "Ah… this is … ah…"

"Recess" the judge boomed "One hour."

"Good" Ianto said under his breath "I'm hungry."

As they filed out Walter did not look at his ex-friends once, walking with the team that backed him to the cafeteria where the press were waiting and overjoyed when he settled in their midst to chat with them, allowing some fan shots as well as some of Walter and Curtis being loved up, caring and clearly not upset. When one asked Walter how it was going (Mayyyyyyybe Imp's aunty? And ah…mayyyyyybe Ianto had given her a signal that it was time? Who know…eh?) He smiled and politely told everyone he was already looking forward to going home and starting his new life, away from those who were spoiling something that was important to a lot of people. His fans deserved more … he was going to make sure come hell or high water they would get what they deserved for all their loyalty.

"Don't you worry … I will soon be making my own announcements and maybe even have an open day in my village for you to all come and have a picnic, see my family … report back that this has not broken me. I am hurt, I will admit that but… the love of my people is keeping me for bleeding everywhere. Their harts keep mine beating" Walter paused for effect and winked "You have got to have Hope!"

General laughter as they saw him playing, many writing furiously to catch the evening presses. This man was amazing.

Ianto nodded to Toshiko who slipped her footage to several of them as well.

Just for shits and giggles.

_Snigger_


	7. yes?

They resumed their seats as the judge looked angrily at the studio team "It has been brought to my attention over the lunch break that these allegations that are without merit and were not even dealt with within the terms of Mister Harness-Jones' contract making this a breach of contract case … this case is to be dropped."

"No" Walter rose before George could "They started this. They can't back out now. No. I want it all to go forward. I do not agree to a mistrial or a retrial or anything else but this. They wanted this. They are getting it. All of it. Even if you do drop their case I do not agree to withdraw my countersuit … my charges stand!"

"Your charges?" someone asked.

"Yes. Mister Harkness-Jones is also countersuing the studio for breach of contract. This trail will not only decide his guilt or innocence but that of the studio. He is right, if he does not want back down …you can't leave either. This will continue."

"Thank you" Walter sat.

George then said he had nothing further to add, the contract was there in front of the judge to read, the signatures of the studio heads there to show they agreed to the contract and past contracts to show this was a normal contact.

Now the studio were listening, glancing at their legal team with confusion, trying to understand why Walter's contact was being brought up … Dale at looking decidedly green around the gills as it were while some simply stared holes into him, finally wondering if he had gone too far.

"Anything to add?" the Judge looked around the room and sighed.

"Well … I have no choice but to rule in the favour to the defendant Mister Harkness-Jones on his countersuit. Not only has each and every allegation been disproved, the counter suit is proven. I rule in the favour of Walter Harkness-Jones." The judge shrugged and slammed down his gavel, Walter huffing with shock as it was done just like that. No conversation, no discovery about the contract or talk of what the studio could do … just… all his? Shit. He looked back at his father who shrugged.

Then they went to Starbucks and settled around coffees to talk, those from the studio that had been on his side coming with.

"Listen, I appreciate the loyalty shown here by you good buddies, we all know there will be no jobs for you tomorrow." Walter started.

"Don't' care. Fuck em!" came the reply from more than one who told him they had already packed their desks.

"Well … how about switching camps permanently then? My new production company is called Phoenix Films and I invited each and every one of you to come talk with my people and sigh up, join my team and resurrect the show as we wanted it to be, not what they turned it into." Walter said happily.

"What do you mean?"

"There are clauses in my contract the judge just upheld. The show and all it's licences are mine. With my own company, I can now provide it myself without the studio's name." Walter said with glee "The set is mine and everything in it … we can pack it up … relocate… and continue to work without them getting a bloody red cent! Since you all work with me already … you know the show inside and out we can simply rehash it and start those movies we wanted … I think one a year. Maybe Christmas ones … an occasional one out of the blue foe fans … fuck the studio. We ARE the studio now"

"You are kidding me."

"Nope. Welcome to the new world! Are you in?"


	8. going animalistic

It was three nights later 20/20 did their thing and the world got to see the downfall of the studio and the righteousness of their Piney. As expected it was a wild shit-show and Walter turned the phones off as they rang off the hook, retiring to bed early with Cutis to watch social media explode with the indignation of millions of fans.

The studio was done.

Sponsors trying to contact Walter to give support to his new venture … any and all enquiries to go to his Tad as instructed, Ianto sitting by the phone and computer with a steely glare at the stats and comments trending as he told THEM what he expected from them, not what they thought they were going to give. Oh no. It was the Piney Show now!

Then at the weekend thy all headed to the Lake Houses for some peace… Ianto chewing over the lengthy contracts and such with an excited George who had never stayed over before… Walter and Curtis placing all faith in the man that knew how to spin all the plates…cups….saucers…kids… puppies….

It was here that Walter finally had the strength to do the last thing he needed to.

"Curty?"

"Hey" Curtis looked up from the book he was reading as in the distance children screamed. Ton was with them, Angel too so they were all fine, no limb loss as clearly it would be a different sort of scream. Tads know these things. Ianto had taught him so.

"Baby. I love you. Sorry for all of this, you have been a champing for me and … well … I have been talking with Tad and Dad and … well. Wanna go to Hawaii?" Walter asked "Or Bora Bora? You and me? Three or four days away, just us? Maisey is ok now, she loves sleepovers and we can fly over, have some fun and be back in no time."

"Walt … are you asking me away for a dirty weekend?" Curtis huffed with fake horror, and then he lit up "Oh Walty."

"You, me … room service?"

"Besides, best not be in the country when things go bad" Curtis grimaced "Now it's all over the Hoodlums are seeking revenge."

"Oh god!" Walter groaned "I hope it's not traceable."

"Babe. Are you serious? This is your Taddy's Clan. You seriously think they would fuck up?" Curtis laughed and Walter had no choice but to agree …and go make sure Babs knew the score. She and Bethy were heading to London to the Penthouse for some photo shoot so they would also be untouchable as they flitted about with the paparazzi following them everywhere gushing on the babies.

Tad.

Walter pondered if he should say something there as well then decided best leave that dog chain un-rattled for now … whatever was about to happen … his Tad would be bloody Teflon.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry, I can't help you" Ianto said calmly as the phone caller screamed at him, he then calmly hung up and called Animal.

"Hey, you guys really took EVERYTHING in the sets?" he asked "Cameras too?"

"The contract stated clearly Toto, every and all things within the walls of the studio lot's 'Hope' sets were Walter's. Not our fault they didn't get any of their gear out. Judge signed off on it "

"George. You mean George covertly signed the uplift for you to all go in the dead of night with large trucks and skin the entire fucking lot!" Ianto spluttered.

"Only our side"

"And the golf carts?" Ianto asked sweetly "Four of them that were studio property?"

In the back-lot of the 'Hope' corner. Ours as per the uplift order" Animal said with glee oozing down the phone "They go like stink. Besides. We didn't take EVERYTHING. We left the crappy scripts behind that were for that Dale bod. And Walter's trailer. Well … we might have bulldozed that due to it being a health hazard… someone jizzed in there at some stage I think."

Ianto rubbed his face and started to laugh softly as he knew they were technically right. The studio was lucky they didn't take the bloody overhead lighting. Oh shit. They didn't did they? The roof? Shit.

Ianto took another bite of delicious chocolate cake.

Read some more of his novel rewrites.

Not his problem.


	9. reset

It had been three months since everything blew up and not only was Walter and Curtis fully loved up and loving life… they were ready to come back out into the light.

It was early morning, a light mist low to the ground and as Walter walked the road from the parked vehicles to the bridge where the media scrum waited he felt larger than life. Older, wiser and definitely stronger for what he had endured. He felt like he could take on anything and had said so that morning, only to have his beloved rap his knuckles loudly on the wooden table for luck.

"Good morning … I see a few familiar faces, some not so. All of you here have been vetted and approved by my agents … mostly by my Taddy who you will have spoken to at some stage. As to the ground rules …" Walter took amount to see cameras raised and expectant faces, some with mics turned towards him, others clever enough to have inbuilt ones on their clothing "Do not touch anything you are told not to … do not walk beyond the ropes… those areas roped off are private. Do not piss off the locals … they are a bit mad ya know and above all … do not be afraid to ask questions."

Walter gave them the megawatt smile his Dad had taught him and waged an arm "Now… you may cross Angels Falls Bridge and entre Shangri-La … my private property and the new home for the Hope franchise and the Phoenix Films Studios."

Everyone happily crossed the mega-safe bridge, many stopping to take pictures and film of the sign as Ton stood telling them all of the children lost that day, the renaming ceremony and made sure they all saw the lovely faces on the plagues on the back of the sign.

"People who pass this way often stop and touch the sign for luck, hence this one patch worn" Walter explained as he reached out, his finger brushing it himself "Love. Love and faith that the Gods watch over us … in all things."

He was pleased to see all of the visitors single file past, touching the spot reverently and he nodded. Taddy had been right with the short list he had chosen for today. Good stock.

"Come on chickens!" Ton roared, poking out his little belly as his beloved Angel stood adoringly holding his coat for him "to the transporters… who is riding with me then!"

Walter laughed as he led them to the vehicles "These are All Terrain Vehicles used by the military for exercises, they are also amphibious and can cay up the twenty people at a time. We have three here waiting … my brother Ton here is fully licensed to drive his one, the local constabulary giving him a pass. That one over there is being driven by my husband Curty and I am in this one here my sister Babs is driving. Anyone getting in here be warned… she is a mad mare!"

"OI YA PRICK!" she yelled, everyone laughing as they chose and Walter knew some headed for Ton that had met him before knowing his commentary on the ride would be worth hanging back for.

"TALLY HO MOTHER RUBBERS!" Monkey screamed from the roof of one and Walter looked up with horror, not even knowing the little shit had snuck up there before leaving the village, the laughter from another was clearly Imp.

He knew without looking the sniggering on the other one was Pen, Ben no doubt back home with the girls and a look of annoyance at his younger family members being twats.

And they were off.


	10. tour?

"As you can see to our left, some silly bugger drove into the ditch last night in one of the ATVs, don't worry. It is coming out later and he is grounded for the foreseeable" Ton said as they passed a bike in the ditch, giggling now as everyone saw the young man was miced and could be heard on all three vehicle as they powered along "And to the right is the group going to do it. How's it Animal my good heathen scummer?"

"Grand mate" came the faint reply as a bulldozer took a hard line along the grass verge to let them past, Skidmark hanging off the back hooting with his oldest boy along for the ride, waving happily.

"Don't' mind them. They will have that out in no time, young Baxter there will drive it back, not bad for a young fella. A bit mad, but aren't we all?" Ton said happily then sighed "And to the left coming up … our homes. Taddy designed all four houses you are passing now, my lovely Daddy and I built them with our own two hands… and a few other fellas helped I guess. That's Fen's chopper there on the helipad, the other spot if for the brother-in-law he is gonna be late. Tom Cruise is in town and wanted some base jumping on the mountain. You'll not meet him though, he is shy. A lot of short people are."

Giggling again as they all looked around.

"That place on the other side there… Babs has her car collection in there… close to two hundred cars ya know. Bruce got her a really cute little convertible for Christmas. He is great at gifts. I got him a shammy for his head. To keep it shiny … some wax too" Ton said as he pointed "and there is the horse paddocks … see? We have a foal. Cute, eh?"

Rolling on past, then "And the village … we are passing through because we need to get to the end of the road, past the… here… this is where the old Town Hall stood… before it blew up. Remember that? Man, what a mess. This is the new school … look, our Chalets where people come visit for a while. Our mountain is up there ... look. See the little black spot in the clouds? That's Fen. And if we go up a road here…."

They drove around the side of the chalets to what was originally a large unused sports field and now what looked like a huge aircraft hanger sat "Here we are."

Walter got out and stood waiting or everyone to disembark, Babs scolding the kids who were still refusing to get off the roof of the huge vehicles.

"Leave them up there" Ton called out "they don't need cake!"

Kids flew from all directions, the media now enthralled as all shapes, sizes and colours descended to hang off Walter who disappeared in the mass of screaming and laughter.

"Stop that! Don't make me get the hose" Imp roared, hands on hips "Bloody scummers!"

"OK, come on" Walter scolded gently "Go on now, go get ready and you can all have cake when Tonny rings the cake Bell. OK? Go back to the game."

"Sorry about that. Right. Please come with me" Walter led them inside the huge building where he turned to face them again "Welcome to the New Hope Set. We actually uplifted the old one, rebuilt it here and as you can see … added a few things out the back."

They ambled through the sets they knew so well and outside into an amazing enchanted garden that sat out in the sunlight, Ianto there still fiddling with some plants. "Tad. Really?"

"I like pansies" he shrugged, smiling politely as some rushed to shake the hand of a legend.

Walter stood proudly as he knew the show was about to get a reboot worthy of the work put in to get it here.


	11. ideas

"AS you can see, we have kept the original sets as best we can but have added this one. Wanna know why? Spoilers?" Walter asked as they stood in a room they didn't know "This is my office. You see … we are going to shoot a movie length episode for the start of the season. We have decided each season starts with a movie … then six double length episodes. Fast and easy. The fans get episodes the length of two old ones, the storyline is great and not so long to wait each week between things happening then. It also means we are free to do other specials like a Christmas movie length episode and such we never could before. The old ones were never enough … the fans deserve treats like that. Also … I will show you the start of another set still under production"

They followed Walter to another building attached and they gasped as the was the size of a small village in itself.

"I know… like the Truman Show … we have a whole fake village here as well as some sets for interiors, see? Behind the false buildings are two or three rooms for interior shots for each family. This is another offshoot for the Hope franchise. Hope is moving from a building o a town. After all … this one taught me that a village is the best place to live, why not share that."

"This is wonderful" someone said softly "same cast?"

"Yes, we are merging the two shows. This means those on the original still continue and I will not be on a separate one. We have listened to the fans saying they missed Piney at the house… I will be the overseer of the village… like the local go-to man. My brother's idea. Ton has wanted to be a mayor forever. In the shoe he gets that wish, the first DS mayor. He is so excited and working on the script with the writers … yes… those came with too." Walter grinned "Some old cast, some new cast and an entirely advanced storyline that can include other families in the region and work through bullying, racism and maybe even some accident and recovery stuff. Can't give it all away but Piney will be a busy man."

"You mean a busy sheriff" someone called out cheekily and Walter paused as he thought that one through before continuing the walk-through.

Actually …that was a good idea.

Not a sheriff, that would be silly but… this is a fictional place. He could be the local law. Maybe even a badge? A star?

What a hoot. Officer Piney?

.

.

. sorry it didnt post correctly ... fixed now xxx


	12. good?

"This is my spot" Ton was telling the media scrum "I have this big desk to sit behind and mutter lots, Piney will come to me for al sorts of problems and I will stomp about telling people they are not doing it right, then call Piney to fix it. My name will be… Boris. No. Mark. No. I don't know. I don't like anything yet … you know … it has to be a good name. For a Mayor!"

"Maybe you get suggestions and the ones you like go in a hat. The winner who chose the name pulled out gets a cameo or something?" Imp interrupted and Ton pointed at him as he nodded.

Right then … Anyone with an idea … into that box over there the cupcakes came on. I will go through them, pick some and do a draw. Yeah. Why not … you can be in the pilot movie, right Walty?"

"I don't' see why not" Walter nodded "The local paper reporter or something?"

People were soon energised.

Then Ton rang the little brass bell, kids again appearing as he led everyone to a room with tables and chairs. Like a proper little café complete with matching cups and saucers. "This is the Munching Room. Food in the cabinets and such, cake over here. Help yourself to whatever you want … the tea and coffee urns are clearly marked but do not scold yourself, they are hot. Don't' feed the dogs either … scummer pirates."

Ton's concern was sweet, Imp and Monkey sweet as they walked around offering wet towels for people to wash their hands sweet too. Monkey pushed the cart the used towels were to go into, Imp asking politely as Ben, Pen and Maisey offered trays of towels.

LB was sweet with Hawk, offering dry ones for after drying after washing. When Bethy entered with the pushchair full of babies and the place went into overdrove as Walter sat back and glanced at his Tad.

"So? What do you think?"

"Everyone is positive, no grumbling, no negative comments. All good. The boys are listening and so far thenonly comment bad was that they didn't' get to see the entire family together for a photo op. I think you and Curty with the kids would really be the deal for them."

Walter nodded then called his kids over, Curtis realising at once and racing over as well, his grin wide as he out a possessive arm around Walter, his other hand resting on Maisey as Walter lifted Grace to his hip, both boys standing in front with Maisey and looks of innocence.

Everyone got their photos as the background was the outdoors and the mountain … a distant blip clearly Tom bloody cruise still climbing around … the twat.

A successful day.


	13. clip it, save it

Curtis was sitting with Ianto, both of them clipping articles from the local and international press … some papers still to come on the couriers. It had been a success, an amazing success with not only the village heralded for the forward thinking but the entire concept of the reboot crowed of like they had somehow had something to do with it.

Ton would be 'Tony' which everyone found adorable while he glanced at Angel and told them all it might be an onscreen wedding as well. Angel blushing as she flapped her hands at him and said that he was just thinking of the two cake opportunities.

The kids had been well behaved, no one lost a limb and to his immense relief, Monkey did not nut anyone. He was not sure if his excitement could contain the desire for a little nutting … he had been rewarded with extra cake that ensured his father would have a restless night with someone not ready for bed.

The cast and crew were behind this, the studio was for sure… it was Walter's show now and to make things more interesting Walter had let his Taddy write some of the scenes. One he really liked was one about a little girl lost in the fog, a way to introduce the town in the establishing shots. He was reading it through when he realised something.

Not Tad's handwriting.

"IMP?"

"Hmmm?" a vampire slid around the doorframe to glower at him, teeth poking out as Ben and Pen stood back, their own teeth poking out too. He wanted to ask where they had all got the matching capes but knew Tad probably provided.

"Imp … did you write this opening scene?"

"Yes. Taddy showed me how you like it done. I like the fog and mists we get here, it scares some though. Though it might add some flavour. Maybe something in the shadows that turns to bd be a dog watching over her. You could have a dog for a sidekick. A Myfanwy." Imp pointed to the portrait of the long gone dog that Walter had hung on his office wall… for luck.

"Imp … you are a bloody legend" Walter said with delight "I was talking to Aunty Gwen and apparently the are some dogs looking for adoption from the Heddlu pool of retirees like she was."

"Aunty Gwen was adopted?"

Walter went to correct his brother and then started to laugh as he saw the intelligent young man was pulling his leg.

"Can we come look?" Pen ask "Please Tadda?"

"You will want them all. Maybe not if … ah …" Walter saw Maisey peeking from behind Ben and knew he could not say no now, her face one of concentration upon hearing the word 'adopted' so he sighed. "OK … one. We want one!"

"Or two that look the same … for continuity" Imp said pompously and Walter crooked a finger at him.

"Come here, for my lap … come, lay here and I shall paddle your behind!"

Imp laughed as he waved and wandered off, no more afraid of the empty threat as Maisey now wss, her face lighting up as she took Ton's hand and followed him away too.

A doggy?

She wanted a doggy ya know.


	14. sharing the love

Connor and Jack went with them glad to see the old place and they soon stood in one of the large dog holding areas, dogs sitting silently waiting for permission to come forward. So controlled and so … lonely.

Maisey stood holding Walter's hand with wide eyes, not having seen obedient doggies like this, more used to mad things form the village. The other kids had realised this was an important something for her, their huge heart and vast brains making them kind enough to say they didn't want to come, knowing they really did made Walter so proud of them.

Jack had brought Hawk, his little buddy who seemed unconcerned about the doggies, more interested in the men with uniforms and stun guns, wanting to know why they didn't have real guns like in the 'fillems' his little voice so cute as he pointed and asked questions.

Jack was well pleased to see Hawk's interest in law enforcement, seeing at least one if his kids maybe heading into that line of work. If Ianto could stomach the thought.

"OK. Moo-Moo. This is important. Doggies are like people, everyone is different and it's sometimes hard to know who to like so … maybe you should ask. Walk along the line of them and see who looks happy to see you too" Connor said softly, watching his niece as she slowly walked the line, glancing back at Walter for encouragement as she looked at each dog and considered, then moved on, glancing back at them with open concern. He knew why.

"They will all find homes love" he said gently "No doggie is left here lonely. Other families of Law Enforcement will come, in time they find homes and other doggies come to wait. It's a waiting room only …. They don't wait for long like you had to. Promise. No doggie is too sad, just really really bored."

She stopped moving.

It was a German Shepherd sitting tall and proud. Almost black, his dark face was looking at her with interest, his tail breaking the rules as it moved slowly back and forth across the floor and she seemed to think as she stared at him, her hands moving and she smiled as she said softly "Hello."

The dog exploded from it's holding sit, moving to touch her with his nose in a greeting and her smile grew as she let her hands rub his head and she crooned softly to him that he was a pretty doggie.

"Looks like she chose."

"Caesar" Connor said with satisfaction as he read the file handed to him "He was a front line dog. Good. Handler has a retired already, could not take two when a new trainee has to come into the family dynamic. Three would be a pack. Good. He is used to children, other animals and loves water."

"Good. Perfect. Maisey love, did you hear that? You chose the right one" Walter said "What a great choice darling Missy Moo."

Maisey was not listening, her doggie needing her arms around him for a moment as he struggled to climb into her lap. For a big doggie … he was really soft.

And perfect.


	15. one big family

Caesar had become Cee-Cee within half the car ride home, his head in her lap as he looked lovingly at her like she ws the cleverest thing he had ever seen. Her constant talking to him and her delight filled the vehicle as Walter kept glancing back at her from the first seat of back passenger seats with satisfaction.

Jack and Conner talked at Connor drove, Ianto preferring to sit in the back with Walter, the kids and dog, glancing back at his own child who was in the back and asleep in his car seat with tiny snoring the Maisey Talk covered nicely.

"So. Jared got the motion passed which was a relief to Carl. He is sick of hearing about it" Connor laughed and Ianto turned his head to listen to the conversation he had been ignoring.

"Well. It's a great idea. Car boot sales can get messy and is not really helpful when you have stuff not work much. A Swap Meet is a much netter idea. Everyone just brings what they don't want and find what they do. Not monthly … maybe every two months. Or one month clothing, the other month knickknacks or whatever." Jack agreed. "Change it up so it's not the same stuff out each time."

"Oh, great idea. I will tell him that, split them into categories so there is not an overlap of things. Yes, also … we arrange for a truck out back. Anything not taken and not wanted can go to a charity shop in town?" Walter agreed.

"Walty, yeah. Hadn't thought of leftovers. Shit. Jarred will not have either" Connor grinned.

"Well … everything has a second life at least. With the filming about to start at the studio as well … we need to look at those empty houses we want to move for the crew that are moving into the village. I don't think there are enough on the list, and we need to look to the next town for some to move." Connor changed the subject "If we clear that far horse paddock on the outskirts we can add six more houses. It's near the playground for kids and apart enough for those who need time to feel settled."

"And the early morning starts will not affect the older residents if we have them on the other side of the Chalets. Agreed" Walter nodded "I will talk to the boys about that."

Ianto nodded as he settled back to find his little boy was awake and smiling at him.

"Our little man awake?" Jack crooned as he looked back and saw as well, gushing happily. "Hello darling."

Ianto leaned through the seat and kissed his husband before reaching back to stroke his son's little face.

Jack sighed softly.

Gods, he loves this life.


	16. Piney's evoltion

"Tad?" Walter called out as he entered his parent's inner sanctum. Their wing.

"In here Walty" came a distant reply and Walter entered the huge walk-in wardrobe that ran most of the length of the inner wall, it was huge and Jack like to refer to it as the Wardrobe Room with giggles.

Walter let his hand reach out to run the length of the suits, his Tads smart formalness broken with the occasional boa, a red ball gown or paisley suit, even a gold one he had never seen before. The opposite side was Jack's, his clothing more soft and practical. The smell in there was musky deep and comforting as Walter regressed with each step, finding his Tad at a mirror at the end looking through the drawers. Walter slid his arms around him and cuddle in like he did as a child, comfort there too.

"Hello Dumpling" Ianto said without tiring around "Can't find those cufflinks…..ah. There they are. Love these."

Walter kissed Ianto's' neck and looked at the drawer full of bling "And I wondered were Babs got her hoarding from."

Ianto snorted "What do you need love?"

"Piney. He is going to grow here … become something larger than life. He needs a better wardrobe for that too. I am so sick of just trousers and a shirt. He will walk outside amongst the wilds, he will have action across the moors … I need an outfit for that, also … I want him to be the local Police Chief … he need a uniform."

"Well … take what you need to get a feel for it love. Not like I will miss things in here and you know I all but choose Daddy's. He has no idea what he even has until I lay it out for him to put on like one of the kids. Just not the stuff in the red closet. That's our dress up box."

Walter knew he should be scandalized but he laughed as he promised not to look in there, also making a mental note that he needed one of those for him and Curty too. If he had learnt one thing from his parentals it was that fun is always welcome in the bedroom.

He found a row of waistcoats on their own and looked to his Tad who told him the suits were ruined but he felt bad throwing out the waistcoats. Now Walter knew where the odd waistcoat his Tad wore in the garden came from. So sweet. His Tad hated waste and his Dad loved him in a waistcoat with sleeves rolled up. win…..ah. Walter looked at them again and saw the message there.

Someone who is both solid and dependable. Someone who is buttoned up but still able to get dirty.

Walter removed a waistcoat and pulled it over his shirt, looking in the mirror as his image became softer somehow, more approachable. He looked more like a man who was too busy for a bloody jacket. Someone who would lean over desk to look at photos, then argue with someone and look tired at the end of the day.

Piney was starting to look older.


	17. gearing up

Two suits, six waistcoats and several shirts that Walter had found in Ianto's 'casual' area had made the cut, Walter glancing over at his Dad's side and freezing as he saw something hanging there he had not thought he would.

A row of SWAT gear.

"I thought he only had one set"

"He nicks them each time he goes for a bloody training sessions with the newbies. I think he gets a weird satisfaction from thieving something in the middle of a secure Heddlu department. I scold but he does look sexy" Ianto shrugged as he looked for something else in his drawers.

Walter tried on the tight Kevlar shirt, the vest and beret. He removed the beret. Piney would not wear a hat, not with a fro growing in sometimes. Maybe a cowboy hat? Like Heck wore in the garden? He looked in the floor to ceiling mirror.

"I didn't know I was so tall" he said to himself with surprise, the handsome black man looking back seemed like he wss more accustomed to raiding houses or taking down terrorists than a country cop. He wondered if it was too much.

"I like it darling. For the serious moments, the times when Piney 'saddles up' the sequence of cut-shots getting ready will engage and excite the audience" Ianto turned to look at him "A change from the usual softer image. Go back to the button-up shirt and waistcoat for a second would you love?"

Walter complied, buttoning the shirt to leave the neck open, no tie. The waistcoat buttoned up and looking dapper, he preened at himself in the mirror "I look like Idris should give me a job."

Ianto reached around him and Walter though he was going to hug him but then felt his hands in his pockets, looking at Ianto's hands move away to leave one of his beautiful pocket watches from his collection. The chain was plain gold along with the shiny watch but it was the clasp that held Walter's attention.

A star.

Ianto had found a way to include the star Walter wanted, instead of a badge it ws a pocket watch pin. Walter stared at it and felt his throat closing with emotion as he saw the deep red and black tartan waistcoat material with the child's 'Sheriff" star that had been his Taddy's once upon a time when a little Saggy Bum settled on it for a birthday gift, the chain holding a watch at the other end long and nicely hung.

Water stared at the title screen for his show.

He even knew how the first episode would include a child gifting this star to him like pining hopes and dreams on the protector of the truth and innocent. The show would end with that scene … yes…. The child found in the fog at the beginning …. yes….Walter was thinking, planning and the pen and paper in his hands appearing as he began scribbling ideas that he knew would infuriate and excite the script writers who thought they had it all sorted.

They would soon learn that he was his Taddy's son.

There was always more to share.


	18. colours of love

"Cee-Cee" Maisey called, lighting up as her dog exploded from it's hiding spot to leap in the air before careening towards her. In the weeks since he had arrived he had decided Hide and Seek was a great game, always good if you were seeking or hiding. The other kids loved that too.

"OK Cee-Cee. Where is… Monkey!"

He loved this. It ws his jam as he tried to sort the different scents in the air, tiring to find the weird hooting one who was unusually quiet as he hid behind the rose bushes. Of course he was there, his scent was crazy like him. Cee-Cee …. Yeah he liked that too … liked the crazy one. So loud and full of life, he made his Mistress happy too.

Curtis was watching from the patio with Ianto, both men sitting with coffee and donuts. Tablets and diaries out. As per usual, Sunday was organizing the week ahead for all the kids. Curtis glanced at his tablet "I need to sort out some time aside for the cake for the first eposide with Ton. He wants an epic one and I know Walter wants to be surprised."

"I like the Star being his opening title screen" Ianto said as he sat back to watch the dog work, low on his belly as he stalked a child with Maisey following excitedly "Maybe a star?"

"Well … the tartan. What sort is it?"

Ianto said after considering for a moment "It is the Pride of Wales Red Standard. There is a blue version too. My mama was a Llewellyn. One of the most powerful of the original Welsh names, used by Welsh indigenous royalty. Ancient Welsh personal name and popular name of medieval princes. Some sources say it derives from British names Lugobelinus and Cunobelinus; while others say it derives from Welsh Llew 'lion'. In use in Wales and worldwide. Appears predominantly in Pembrokeshire and Glamorganshire. Actually it is close to the Scottish Clan McQueen which is Jack's Clan. His grandmother was a Scot."

"I thought it would be a green and blue … the red was a surprise but I like it" Curtis smiled "Of course, Walt has a lively physique for anything. Waistcoats do pinch his waist in and give his butt a nice… oh ..sorry Taddy."

"It's OK … the day I stop leering at my husband's butt I can scold you for your own leering" Ianto laughed, waving a hand. "Lisa had a nice butt too. Walter was destined with our mixed DNA to be a handsome man."

"I wonder what his own child would have looked like" Curtis said softly as h sat back to fiddle with some papers.

"I thought the same … felt a little cheeky but .. to see a white child with my DNA. Don't get me wrong, Walter has a lot of me in him but he is also very Hallett. Imp … I am sinfully proud of his handsome features. Silly but … I am."

"We have four kids now" Curtis shifted in his chair "But … I did wonder. If … in the future. Five or six years maybe …if I might convince him to have another … if we might consider a surrogate and have a biological one. My cousin has already done it for another of our cousins. A lively little girl. Not now … but … maybe in five or six years when we have a nice gap … I wonder if he would consider it."

"Well … never say never when it comes to kids" Ianto smiled as Hawk's little voice could be heard, screaming with glee as the dog found him.

The Gods provide the best gifts.


	19. let's close that one down

"So Walter … Tartan for the waistcoat?" someone called out from the press scrum and Walter smiled.

"Hey .. that is my Taddy's waistcoat there boyo" he yelled back and once the laughter died he said softly "It's a Welsh Tartan. Pride of Wales. It honours my Taddy's bloodline. Also … the Star is to honour my Dad. His service in Law Enforcement. You know … his Scottish clan's tartan is similar, just some yellow in the stripes I think. There is a red and blue version that is considered not true. Dad is Scottish ya know."

They did not know, erupting as the American father got more interest now and Walter laughed as he waved them down "Dad's father, Grandpa Harkness was military and they travelled to different military bases when Dad was growing up. Also of his schooling was in American and when the family came back home he stayed to finish out his schooling. Hence the accent. But seriously, Dad is Scottish. He sometimes slips when drunk or being silly and a little Scottish brogue slips in. I find it cute. Tad as apologises for it, telling people he's mostly American and it's sort of a joke between them. No. The tartan Piney wears is worn with pride. It is Welsh."

"What of the rumours that Dale has disappeared? Gone into hiding?" someone called out and now Walter's smile faded.

"I do not want to talk of him. I do not want to waste air on him, OK? Let's not. He is out of my life and I do not want to waste a moment on him or his departure from the series" Walter rose and raised a hand in farewell "And this is where I call it a day folks."

"Awwwww" Everyone said, more than one turning to the reporter who had called out to glare at him as they all knew the rules. Play nice and get to come back.

"You knew they would ask love" Ianto said softly.

"I know Tad. Still, it chafes my butt" Walter growled "After all the shit that man put me tough because I would not let him have an affair with me … I would like to bloody run him over in one of Dad's tanks. I am so mad. When he shows up I don't want to know. He can rot over there on that studio lot with no sets."

"So this is another ploy you think?" Ianto asked "He's gonna do a 'Gone Girl' thing where he pops up from the dead in a month…year or whatever? Hoping for a book deal?"

"Wouldn't put it past him. So dramatic" Walter snorted "I guess it doesn't matter how polite you are when telling someone their hand on your thigh is not welcome, you still get a bunny boiler response."

Ianto nodded and then they let the sound tech rush over apologising as he said Walter was still miced from the interview.

"Did they all hear that?" Ianto asked with fake horror. Good.

Ianto nodded as he walked away and Walter apologised "God, was it hot? They did not hear that did they?"

"Sorry sir"

Walter sighed softly.

Good.

Still knew how to use a hot mic then. Thanks Tad.


	20. production

Walter was walking confidently along the street, the chain from the watch moving in the light as he walked with his jacket flicked over his shoulder, held by a crooked finger like he was on a catwalk. His hair was glistening with the soft drizzle as the world around him seemed to glow.

He stopped at the end of the lane and raised his free hand in welcome, smiling softly as he waved, then let it drift back to his aside, strong backed and proud as he looked like he was watching someone intently.

"CUT!" a voce roared "CHECK IT! MOVE ON!"

Walter grinned as he heard the cast muttering amongst themselves about 'one-take HJ' and what lunch was going to be. He headed to one side where there was Curtis waiting with a coat over his arm. Curt stepped forward to fling it around Walter's shoulders, worried he might catch cold in the rain.

From the huddle over some equipment with a grin "Perfect brother. We will set up for the argument in the garden between the children next. Imp will give you your cue."

"I can't believe he is willing to be involved" Walter said with glee "I thought he didn't want to go into acting."

"Well letting him do the new instrumental music to play in the background in some scenes sort of encouraged him" she grinned "And hasn't it changed things. His sound is so … emotional. And the hint of a flute when you are being all smouldering. Who would have thought you were a flute."

"Pan pipes" Imp said as he walked past with Ton "Pan Pipes. Not a bloody flute woman!"

"Listen to him, getting above himself" she giggled to Walter, who agrees that their gifted little brother was clearly starting to see why soundtracks were interesting and he wondered to himself if the next awards evening would include another Harkness-Jones for this show.

Walter turned to find Bruce standing back watching with interest and his smile split his face as he raced to him, grabbing him in a hug that had the older man laughing as he accepted it "Hey buddy."

"What do you think?"

"Are you kidding? This entire village is a film set. Wow. Look at that"

Walter turned to see some old Biddies heading to the local store like they were not walking through the middle of a scene and Walter laughed softly. Everyone still did their thing. No one even noticed what way the cameras were facing and everyone was secretly excited to see if they were going to appear in the background of the show.

Yes.

All the family were involved one way or another.


	21. here we go

Time passes, as it does with a well oiled machine working away diligently. It had been two months since production had started and everyone was thrumming with excitement s the first episode was set to air, the movie length premiere a hint of what was to come.

They had considered releasing it in theatres but then after consideration decided that maybe letting the first one sell to the network direct to TV might be fairer to the fans. Once they saw the new concept and direction they would understand and future movie length specials would be able to be theatre releases first.

The entire village was rushing about with last minute preparations as they got ready to settle in front of their respective TVs, those without them … the Toninator was scandalised to learn not everyone watches TV … at the neighbour's house instead.

The cast and crew had offered a special advanced screening for the village but they had all voted and decided they wanted to watch the same as everyone else. Ianto pointed out that it was a team effort, the team should get a say. So here we are. The final product of all that work … 'From the Fog' the first movie length episode of the 'Hope' series was about to air.

"Come on love" Walter called up the stairs as the children settled around the living room in their favourite spots "We are as T minus five minutes here."

"Coming Cariad" Curtis called back, taking a moment to look t himself on the mirror, then he sashayed down in the new three piece suit of a deep rich purple with the candyfloss pink shirt to match. He knew without looking that Walter had stalled out as the children hooted with surprise and glee.

Curtis struck a pose and said in a sultry voice "did you …. Call mi' lord?"

"Jesus on a Harley" Walter breathed "Did Taddy get you that?"

"I met with his tailor …yes. Apparently I deserved a treat too" Curtis said with delight as he walked to the large sofa and majestically lowered himself, plucking the trousers and settling "Come husband. The show is about to start."

"Not fair" Walter hissed as he settled next to him "Waltzing about like that… I might."

"Hmmm?" Curtis looked at him with interest "Might what?"

"Come" Walter snarled, biting Curtis' earlobe and they both laughed as they took a moment to enjoy each other's love, then settle back to look at the large screen.

"OK. I bet I am in this….three times!" Pen said excitedly "Yeah. Three."

The kids argued about how many times they managed to be in the back ground of scenes then settled as the theme music started, a haunting version of the original theme song now an instrumental version with Imp's amazing musical talents on display.

The tartan came into focus, a fold in the fabric. A chain … flowing down across the fabric…. The Star.

Walter swallowed thickly as the tartan seemed to brighten and flare, the star almost going supernova against the material as it faded to white, then the scene transitioning to the fog.

It started.


	22. a happiness count?

"Four" Pen repeated soflty to himself "Four!"

"Imp was in it too" Maisey said to Ben "He didn't think he wanted to be but he looked cool running in the grass with us."

"I liked tht one. We all got lemonade after they were finished having us do it" Ben agreed "And you were very fast Missy Moo-Moo."

"I liked it" she agreed "Maybe I like that. I could do that. Is Aunty in the next one?"

"Yeah … she is arriving home from some reason to be away in the net one on the old bus from her car collection with the weird doors." Ben agreed "Remember we got to ride in it too. You know … this is fun."

The men sat watching their children as they talked, laughed and excitedly agreed that they liked being movie stars too. Curtis turned to Walter "This has to be the most clever thing you have ever done Walter Harkness-Jones."

Walter smiled as he hooked Curtis' hand "No. Marrying you was my master stroke. I know that. Everything else is gravy."

"Oh my god! Did you quote your father at me?" Curtis fake wailed, and then they both laughed, sharing a kiss and a moment of delight in one another before Curtis sighed and rose "Come on kids. Ice cream to celebrate. Remember tomorrow Grandy and Grampy are letting you have a water party"

"YESSSSSSS" fist pumps and shouting as they let their patents know bed was now a loooooong way away as they raced for the kitchen.

"Curtis? Anything I can do?" Walter called from the sofa as his phone started to go off, the first of many congratulatory calls they knew would come.

"Fix my bloody bedside lamp and put the trash out ya lazy bastard" came a faint reply and Walter laughed as he accepted the call, revelling in the life his Taddy had helped him into.

No need to hide that fact, everyone knows.

This is Ianto's world after all.

Speaking of which, Ianto was currently in the bed while Jack replayed the episode from the beginning because an argument had broken out between Imp and Monkey over their screen times. Ianto sighed as Jack started to watch it at double speed while Imp started saying each person's lines at super speed as well, giggling and laughter as the kids got to see Imp show he had his Taddy's edidic brain and had memorised the script.

"Now that…" Jack pointed down the bed as the kids snuggled at the foot in their blankets "… is bloody funny."

"Yep. We made that. We made these kids, this life… that silliness down there. This is all ours" Ianto said happily "Thanks for being here, for the ride."

"You kidding? I'm too scared to unlatch my fingers for fear I will fly away into the darkness. I cling to you like a man hanging onto some box flying through the universe you my only constant. My love. My life." Jack said in a silly voice, his eye wide as Ianto laughed and slapped him.

"Go on ya Twpsyn … go get me a milkshake!"

The bed erupted and kids spilled from under the covers, arguing about the best milkshake flavour and like some wild storm they fled the room, the top blankets being pulled with them while the two men lay there now uncovered in their PJ bottoms.

"Wow. That actually happened" Jack said dreamily.

"Yeah. Meteor storm? So,e earthquake or … temporal flux do you think?"

Jack laughed all the way down to the kitchen and the milkshake syrups already being slapped on the counter.

What a ride.


	23. zap

Curtis was humming as he adjusted his tie, Walter calling to that the kids were heading across to the Big House. Curtis still giggled at that, the Parental house called that. Same as a prison was called sometimes. It was where most punishments were metered out and the naughty step was notorious I guess.

Curtis checked himself one more time, the early morning light still dim and he reached tot to turn off the beside lamp that would soon not be needed as the dawn crept along.

Walter waited for him impatiently, then sighed as he started up the stairs to hurry him along. Gods, seven thirty in the morning and he's fussing on a tie. He really has married his Taddy hasn't he? You know he….

Curtis was on the floor, out like a light and Walter stood with surprise as he said his name softly. "Curty? What the hell are you doing? Are you asleep in the job love?"

Curtis was still. So still.

Walter then noticed the bedside lamp tipped over and he knew…he knew… racing to his side as he took a deep breath and reached tot to touch him "Baby, no. Don't …don't …baby…."

He touched Curtis and found him still warm, like he just needed to take a breath. Waiter checked his neck for a pulse even though he knew…he knew…. He remembered. Taddy said it was something every parent needed to know. Every parent should learn how to save a life, how to do CPR.

Walter gave two hard breaths and then started chest compressions as he called out "Alexa. Call Taddy"

"Calling Taddy"

"Did you release the hounds?" Ianto's voice was full of laughter in the speakers in the room. "They came in here lie…"

"TADDY! Curtis has been electrocuted" Walter yelled "HELP ME!"

He focused on his task until hands slid under his arms and lifted him off his husband, Jack falling to take his pace and resume the CPR, Ianto there holding Walter against him as they watched others pour into the room.

Owen was there, yelling out numbers as Toshiko fumbled with a bag. A defibrillator … the village had several scattered about. A lot of oldies and Ton had insisted there be one within running distance at all times for his Biddies …. "CLEAR!"

"Taddy" Walter whispered.

"Right here" Ianto said calmly into his ear, his own tears rolling down his face not helping anyone as he tried to remain calm for his son "We are here together love."

"PULSE!" Owen roared after a while, then checking "BREATH! OXY…"

"OWEN! Toshiko snapped "For fucksake I am right beside you!"

"Sorry" Owen panted as he snatched the mask and placed to over the unconscious man. Walter finality released from his Taddy's grip to fall to his knees at Curtis' head, his hands reaching out to stroke his cheeks.

"OK, I hear the ambulance. Walt, we are going to the city with this. Come on … look at me. He's breathing, his vitals are stabilising. It's OK. He will be OK." Owen said softly, reaching for Walter and gripping his arm tightly "We need to be calm and it will be OK."

"Thank you Owie" Walter whispered, his gaze locked on his beloved.

That had been so close, too close.

Too soon.


	24. a beat

They were sitting at the hospital, Ianto holding Walter's hands to stop them from shaking as Jack paced.

"Cariad. Come on now love, sit down. I am getting sea sick" Ianto said softly and Jack settled on the other wide of Walter, reaching out to join his hands to the little buddle when Owen entered and they all rose.

"Right. He's stable. He's going to be OK. First thing to point out … he will survive this. OK?"

Walter slumped against Ianto with a deep sobbing sigh, Ianto holding him as Jack stepped closer to Owen "But?"

"The hand that was electrocuted has suffered some burns. Not major, thank fuck he seems to have flung the lamp away as it struck him, not latching on like some do. Those can be fatal if…"

"Owen" Jack hissed "Not the time for that. Please."

"Right. Ok, the burn is not what I would call severe, but it is deep. We have treated I and will motor. We have to keep it clean, redress it and watch for infection. This is the enemy here" Owen explained "Also … the exit site was the left foot. He had socks on and it sort of melted … that site is larger and we also have cleaned and dressed it, will watch it carefully over the next few weeks as he heals."

Jack looked at Owen long and hard then said softly "Owen. What is it?"

"He had a seizure while we were treating the foot. A Grand Mal." Owen sighed "The electoral impulses to his bran are scrambled from the shock. This might just be a one off, a reset of sorts."

"But?" Walter asked as he gave Owen a stare to match his Taddy's.

"But … it could happen again. Again … we monitor and hope. All we can do" Owen shrugged "If he has another, then we do an MRI to check for brain damage and …shit .. that came out wrong …no … I don't mean to say…"

"It's OK Owen. We understand what you mean. I know your bedside manner is tempered with your own shock at this. It's OK" Ianto assured him as he pulled Walter towards him again. "We want the MRI now please, we can pay right? All the tests, regardless."

Jack nodded and turned to his phone, calling the house to let Fen know so he might tell the others the update.

Also … to check with whoever was across the way at Walter's house going over it with a fine-tooth comb. He wanted to know how that happened, how the hell a lamp manages that.

He didn't want it to happen again. EVERYTHING would be checked.


	25. regroup

Walter wanted to stay with Curtis and although Ianto did too he knew this was something the two men were better off dealing with alone. Words to be said, tears and loving that a parental should not make them uncomfortable about.

They got home to chaos, more than one child convinced Curtis was dead and they were being lied to, while Ton was simply baking like nothing had happened. Of course, like with any crisis, Ton did not get the problem.

"Curtis is OK" Ianto said firmly to the assembled family. "He is staying in the hospital for a couple of days then will come home for some loving OK? He hurt his hand and his foot so … we can all be fussers. OK?"

"Did he die?"

"No. He did forget to breathe for a bit but he remembered after we yelled at him" Ianto said in a way the little one would understand, Maisey's face red from crying.

"When can we go see him?" Imp demanded.

"Tomorrow and it will be calm, only a couple at a time and the first sign of tomfoolery and you are all back to the car!" Ianto said firmly, heads nodding with wide eyes.

Ianto then rose and walked outside to find Jack our there with Skidmark who was talking low and fast. "Skiddy?"

"Hey just telling fancy pants here. I found no sign of any other dangers. We took the lamp for a good look-see … could be a faulty lamp. But … who knows. All the electrical outlets, appliances and such are checked and safe to go back in. Just to be sure, we are replacing both bedside lamps. I doubt he will want to look at one like that again" Skidmark grimaced "Weird."

"Thanks Skiddy. A few days and he will be home. We will have an afternoon on the back lawn where he can be on the daybed for a little while, let people fuss" Ianto suggested "He will really want to just rest."

"I'll tell the others. We did wonder about traipsing into the hospital and filling it up with noise" Skidmark nodded, as Ianto had suspected.

"Good idea saying that" Jack said as Skidmark wandered off "Last thing he will want is all and sundry in there peering at him. Especially if he as another fit."

"It's going to take a while. Walter has some work ahead of him there and much as I want to fuss I know it has to be his road to travel. Curtis will NOT want me helping to the toilet, I know that much." Ianto sighed.

"Good thing the filming is so far ahead, a week off for Walt will not hurt production for the series. Christ, we almost lost one love" Jack sighed "what if it had been one of the little ones fooling around …"

"Stop. We agreed to never look back … remember?" Ianto scolded "We apply it here as well. No one died. We got a fright. We take a breath to hold on and then we race forward again. Come on my darling … once more into the breach. Ton is icing cupcakes."

"Oh god … sooo much sugar" Jack said theatrically as he lightened the mood for his love.

They needed to be positive now.


	26. fix-it

Curtis was stirring in the bed and Walter rose to lean over and stroke his face as he talked softly to him, soothing as best he can.

"What happened?" Curtis' voce was soft but clear and Walter felt relief knowing slurred speech might hint at something sinister behind those lidded eyes. Then they fluttered open.

"Hey" Walter let a sob escape before he could stop himself "you scared me."

"Cariad?"

"A lamp. A stupid lamp. That one that has been flickering for the last couple of days and you asked me to change the bulb. It was faulty or something."

"Are you OK?"

Walter laughed weakly as he let his head settle against Curtis' and then he kissed him with as much passion as he could muster given the fact he was still shaking "You get electrocuted and ask if I am OK? Oh god, I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

"So?"

"Definitely not an accident" Grimy whispered, his shifty eyes flicking around those in front of him in his little workshop under his mother's house "These wires were cut and spliced … someone with not a lot of knowledge but a lot of passion. Maybe a YouTube tutorial or some shit. Hell … even an old library book might had given this idea."

"So, it was a deliberate attempt on Curtis?"

"Walt" Skidmark corrected "He puts his watch on Curtis' side of the bed as it is nearest the bathroom. Something he has always one. Why I know when he is pissed at him, if it's not on that side when I collect him in the mornings. It's like a little affection thing. Like….here hold my watch lover… ya know? Someone in there acting fast might have seen it and thought it was his side. Walty doesn't' wear his big expensive watch from Bruce around the set anymore. Doesn't fit Piney with the pocket watch."

"So … we need the CCTV watched, I don't care how many of you. Everyone gets a day to check, watch the motion stamped times. Try not to get excited if things are moving in the bed… I know you all love them and want this sorted too. So … do it. You told me you had Dale on watch over in France with his girlfriend."

"Well … it is a hop, skip and a jump I guess." Animal nodded, turning from the weird little man with his manic grin. "Could sneak back across, do it and get back. Would he have the balls though?"

"Maybe he did have the balls for this" Babs snarled as her teeth flashed in the half light "But if it was him … he will not have them for long!"

"Yes Mistress"


	27. waiting to strike

Ianto knew things were happening under the surface but also knew those sharks circling were being led by their mistress and it was nothing to do with him now. Babs was showing her shiny spine. And that fin was cutting a swathe.

He was proud to see her stepping into her priestess robes, even if it was metaphorical and of all his kids he knew she would one day walk across the grass to the great tree with heads bowing to her. She was a natural. The power was not going to her head, she was fair and gentle yet she was stern. She listened to the men who approached, the women who asked and the children who sought. One man had raised his hand to his wife in anger, the child going to Babs who did not seek someone to talk to him about it, merely walking across the square to punch him herself, sending him to the dirt as the others barked with laughter. He still bowed deeply when he saw her, one hand over his heart to show her dominance. He would always know the sting of her chastisement.

No, Babs could handle this part of it … she would seek like a fucking hound after a fox.

If and when help was needed … he would join in to close that book.

The ripples were starting to spread around the village, those who knew and those who did not were growing less and less balanced and by the end to the day people were on guard, some walking around with obvious anger checking people they did not know.

"Tad?"

"Yes Impy?"

"I heard one of the men saying they were doubling security." Imp settled in a chair at the kitchen table where Ianto was sitting with some papers "Is this bad?"

"What happened was bad … as in it was maybe not an accident. Not bad as in seriously hurt him. It could have. If it had been Walt dripping wet from the shower then … it might have killed him" Ianto said, never lying to this one. Like Ton, Imp could smell lies from his Taddy. The Bullshit radar at full volume.

"And now we are safe again?"

"Yes. They are doubling security to check everything, do what is needed to make sure this doesn't happen again and punish whoever did it" Ianto assured him.

"The Men."

"Yes. And the women. There are Hoodlum women too darling." Ianto corrected with a soft pat to his son's hand "We are a family"

"Well … whoever it was … they will find him." Imp said with finality in his nod "Good."

Imp let it go then and there, no longer caring about that side of things and Ianto smiled as the river of life flowing through his house calmed and the ripples settled. Whoever in the distance threw this stone …. They would soon learn that even a gentle, beautiful scenic thing like a river had a nasty undertow that can drag you under and swallow you whole.

Even these pirates Ianto was raising knew that secret.

The Kraken sitting at the table turned another page of the newspaper.

Waiting to feel the change in the water to tell him where to strike.


	28. time to heal

Curtis was looking at his hand with annoyance as Owen explained that it needed time to heal.

"And a wheelchair? Seriously?"

"Just until you are to the car ya divvy" Walter scolded, his delight in getting Curtis home making everyone around him smile "It's protocol. Can't fall and break a hip you poor old thing."

Curtis laughed as Walter had hoped, accepting help into the chair and then sighing as Owen did a big show of patting a blanket about his legs. It was when he produced the hot water bottle that Curtis realised he was taking the piss and started to laugh again.

"Come on love. I miss you" Walter said softly, letting his hand rest on Curtis' shoulder for a moment, squeezing gently as he thanked the gods for not being greedy. For letting him keep his love. "Maisey is working on the banner with Ton. Gods knows what it will say. Imp is writing a special song and I again worry about what might be waiting for us."

"Gracie?"

"Grace and LB are deep in the state of Fairydom. Apparently Fen has made a little fairy garden and is letting the girls all paint concrete mushrooms for along the path" Walter smiled as he started to push the wheelchair.

"Maisey will not like that" Curtis said softly "She would want to know where the dragon is."

Walter stopped pushing the chair. "You know … she DID ask that!"

"She thinks cats eat fairies too, she might ask about a fence or something to protect them" Curtis added happily then he frowned "What were we talking about again?"

Walter glanced at Owen who shook his head in response. He had warned him that short term memory might need time to reset. It was worrying but Walter remembered his Tad's brain damage after the attack at the school and held tight to the fact that given time … the brain can heal itself.

He also knew that Babs was working behind the scenes to try and solve who was responsible for this. They now knew it was not an accident, it was meant for Walter and it was not going to be easy to prove.

He also knew she would ferret the truth out.

And Tad would deal with it one way or another as he was probably one step ahead in the first place but letting Babs have some control so she might feel the satisfaction of her first ….er….command.

Poor bastard was gonna find out the hard way that you mess with the tail … you get the tiger.


	29. enough of this

He entered his apartment and flicked his keys into the bowl by the door, humming as he shucked off his jacket and turned to hang it up, pausing as he stared at the faux fur coat hanging there. Slowly he turned to find the owner in the middle of his apartment looking impassively at the artwork on the wall. Like he was in a bloody art gallery or something.

"Hello? Can I help you?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes" came the reply as the man smiled and canted his head, seeming so… familiar.

"Do I know you?"

"No. You do not know me, more is the pity for you sweetie. Had you known about me, you might have been more careful not to upset the apple cart, or the apple of my eye. You see … you pissed in the wrong pot … sorry. Ianto scolds when I use too many metaphors in a story" he grinned, his cheeky impish face suddenly handsome, then soooo familiar.

"you….oh shit. You look like Babs."

"Should do. I am her Papa. John Hart. You upset my princess, you upset her greatly by trying to pop off our dear little Walter. You know … he is protected in ways you could net even begin to imagine little fucktard. You were given a pass, you were allowed to fuck off into the sewers to run in the darkness where you belong but you had to do one more shot across the bow didn't you. One more spilt into the wind. Well … the wind does change, and your face might stay like that!"

OK. He knew he was doing the metaphor thing again but Ianto was not here to roll his eyes. John walked seductively towards the hapless Dale who had NEVER seen a sociopath before and had no idea that he was in deep fucking trouble.

"The one you sent in to fiddle with the lamp was known to our bloke who recognised his signature twist in the wires. He's in a world of pain right now … he will live. Just so you know … we do know that he was sooo sorry in the end."

"So am I" Dale whimpered.

"Oh I know blossom" John purred "Unfortunately …. That's not my problem. I don't care"

Dale blinked as John stepped in so close he could feel his soft breath as he whispered "I don't really cater about anything but my family … you shit in my dirt box buddy."

"What?" Dale blinked with confusion, then his eyes widened as he felt something pinching him, looking down as John slid out the needle that had plunged into the man's chest.

"Oops" John smiled, then punched him hard in the sport where he had injected him, sending Dale to his knees.

"You see … the bruise will hide the injection site. You will look like you had a fight with someone, came hope drunk and …well … died" John shrugged, moving towards the door then pausing to look back with one final word.

"Oh yeah. Walter says fuck you!"


	30. misdirection is not lying right?

"What do you mean? Dead?" Ianto asked as the Heddlu helped themselves to some pastries fresh out of the oven. Ton added some cupcakes as he wafted about the kitchen. The kids were at school and Walter was with Curtis who was snoozing at their place, unaware that there had been that hard rapping at the door.

Of course Ianto had intercepted them like a fucking cruise missile and they were now ensconced in his kitchen with their boots off at the door like good boys. Seems a handsome man in a three piece suit out here in the wop-wops was startling enough for them to forget they were supposed to be the authority here and as they politely requested their beverages Ianto praised them for their manners.

They all felt like kids again.

"Wait a sec" Ton said suddenly with a plate of sandwiches half way down to the table top "Is it Dale? The one who tried to screw Walter over? He's dead? Wow. Maybe a fan got him. There were a lot of death threats ya know."

Ianto could have kissed him for remembering this so he added "My son is right. Dale brought that up at the litigation like it was our fault. Apparently some were quite explicit. I think someone finally found him. I can't say I am sorry, some people are just air takers in my opinion."

"Well ... we have to agree" an officer nodded then rose as Jack entered "Sir!"

"Greggy!" Jack roared with glee "Look at you. Married life agrees with you buddy."

"Yes sir, thank you for the lovely gift. Me wife is so taken with it. It hangs over our mantle" the young man gushed as he accepted a hug from Jack, his favourite instructor.

"Glad she liked it" Ianto smiled softly "It's our back yard actually. Jack said she liked roses the moment he saw it completed on my easel."

"You… you painted that?" the man gaped.

"Yes. I paint for my nerves. Married to a man like that, I need some form of escape" Ianto winked and they all laughed, talk of Dale gone as they settled for an afternoon of 'Jackisms' as he explained why there was a barn on fire on the outer edges of the town and gushing about the latest car Babs had purchased before leading them across the road to the Car Warehouse for a squizz at all the lovely cars.

"So. That is that?" Ton asked as he stood watching the men in the distance racing for the second warehouse.

"Yes" Skidmark said softly, drawing Ton against him for a hug "It's over now. Back to normal."

"There is no such thing is normal Skiddy me old mate" Ton said happily "What a boring world that would be. Nope. Madness all the way here for me."

Skidmark kissed the chubby cheek of the nephew he loved as much as his own kids and agreed.

All pirates here.


	31. Ton Declares

"I have a question"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over at Ton as he stood to address the huge picnic table full of family … including Angel's. It was a mild day but the wind was slight so Ianto had agreed to dining alfresco, something Jack loved since it also meant the BBQ could be set on fire…ah…lit.

Currently many were there, the food making the wooden table that was the length of about six normal picnic tables groan softly with the combined weight of people.

Hawk squealed, flapping his hands as he asked for a hamburger without words. Something that Ianto and Jack had been arguing about. This no speakies thing. Ianto knew his son could talk, could do so quite well but the little shit also knew he was the baby and treated as such with wide soulful eyes and grabby hand motions.

"Hawk! Use your words" Ton said calmly and the little one's hands fell to the table for a lip wobble but Ton ws having none of that either "Don't try me mister."

"Please? Hamburgerler?"

"Better" Ton nodded and the child was handed one by a quietly amused Walter. Curtis was sitting a at the end of the table where Ianto usually sat, the big comfortable chair making him feel a bit silly but also loved as he really needed a chair with a back, for fear of toppling backwards.

"Right. My question" Ton clapped his hands for attention "I want to marry my Angel. I think it is time we are ready and I want to do it on the show."

"You do?" Walter asked, leaning forward "Tell me Tonny."

A flourish of activity in the centre of the table's left side as two writers from the show that had been staying on set rushed to get out pad and paper, this family known to be a great source for material.

"I want Angel to be mine. I am the Mayor, I need a wife for the flower show judging and stuff. Right? She will be beautiful, loved and all the kids will love her. We will walk around hand and hand waving to people and being in love."

"OK" Walter nodded, "Go on Buddy."

"Her father will give her away, Taddy and Dad will give me away. They walk me down the aisle, either side and Imp is my best man. Hawk, you can't be cos you are the ring bearer." Ton waved a hand at the little tyke "I want Babs to be the priest."

"What?" Babs squeaked with shock.

"Get on-line and get a certificate thing. Anyone can do it, then you can marry us in real and on the show at the same time. Our wedding will be shared by everyone and we will get a HUGE one" Ton then sat down like that was the end of it and Ianto glanced at Angel's father who finally nodded as he agreed, then reached out and shook Ton's hand. Seems he had got used to this family and accepted the madness. Even if his wife was still gaping as her excited daughter.

"Well … I need a theme…" Ianto muttered.

"Sunflowers!" Angel said loudly "I want sunflowers and daisies!"

"Right" Ianto lit up as he thought of things that could mean colour and prop wise. Walter looked over at Curtis who was slowly lifting a spoonful of corn to his mouth, then dropped some with a groan of annoyance so he reached out and took a handful, lofting it to his own mouth to eat like a scummer.

Curtis looked at him with horror, then reached out to pick up a sausage in his hand, biting into it and chewing thoughtfully.

OK.

"Sunflowers" Ianto said to himself as he slid some napkins over by Curtis then picked up his own sausage to eat the same way. Solidarity is more important than manners.

Ianto was scheming now.


	32. plans and recap

It felt weird to be back here.

Ianto sat in the mayoral chambers and looked around the table at the faces he knew so well, the biddies with expectant faces and Jarred who was giving up the chair for him.

"Right. As you all know Ton and Angel wish to wed on the show. This will be done as a live event so the entire nation can share our joy and hopefully not our horror. I do hope there are no fires or floods." Ianto waited for the expected giggling then he smiled and continued "She wants sunflowers and daisies so after thinking about that I have decided we will have it in the back field. We will create a western style theme with bales of hay, pots of daises and sunflowers … build a large covered area for the wedding so be it rain or sun, we are covered. No sunburn or wet … I want exposed beams and we will have tulle and ribbons on the framework drape about in sunflower yellow and white. They did not want an arch, so instead we will build a garden with the sunflowers surrounding the podium whir they stand in a horseshoe, the backdrop will be sunflowers and maybe some cascading white lobelia from the ceiling to come down to finish the illusion of walls instead."

"Can we get this done?" Alma asked, her pen poised.

"I have already put me requests into Femika" Ianto said, the florist and horticulturalist they knew he liked the best these days, nodding as they scribbled "She is sure she can get me the required plants and I have ordered the boys to start constructing of the structure to cover the part of the field for the ceremony. We can easily move the chairs and add tables for the after party. My main concern is the sunflowers. I know it sounds lovely but they follow the sun … will make it hard for photos and camera shots so I have also ordered a shitload of artificial ones that from a distance should match the real ones. This way we can place some up in tge rafters where the tulle is bunched and such."

"Thomas can do the hay bales, he has some traditional ones from the northern pasture that was too hilly for the large modern roller bailer." Someone called out, Ianto nodding as the village started making plans.

.

.

.

.

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

Our lovely men are now 48 and 52 … of course both still look about thirty.

The children are now ... 10 (Ifan the Imp) 19 (Ton), 22 (Babs), 26 (Walt), and 27 (Stephen). Hawk is three.

Walter and Curtis have Ben is (11), Crispin almost 10. Little Grace … now a sweet little 4. Maisey has been decided at seven.

Fen and Sam has have LB (4) and (Jax) is now two and a half.

Owen and Tosh adopted Mae 10 ... And Denbae 5

John Hart and Chrystal have Harley (Monkey)10. And Jasmine 6.


	33. Ianto's princess

Angel was trying on dresses in town with her mother and Sam. Babs had vowed to stay out of that part as this was Angel's day and she knew she would outshine her without meaning to. Ianto ws proud of his daughter for not only seeing this but making it so easy for Angel to shine.

Instead Babs was looking at jewellery.

"And this one?"

Ianto looked up from the little set of earrings to find Babs lifting a gold tiara from its box, the artist looking nervous as she lifted it to her head and looked in the full length mirror of the Wardrobe Room. She hummed and turned her head then frowned "No. It's gorgeous. Very me but … not Angel. Think … think Disney Princess. Think Cinderella … that style of crown. Yes. A crown."

The artist hummed and crouched to look through some crates he had filled the corner of the room with as Babs admired herself again "I do like this one though Taddy dear. Look, it's soooo ethereal."

"Yes. It's style is so you" Ianto smiled as he watched her preen "But you are right. It is too delicate and small for Angel. She will have a fairytale image in her head."

"Well … there is this one I did for a king and queen enactment thing …" the artist lifted out a box and opened it, revealing the set of gold crowns. The large one of a king and the slightly more dainty one of a queen. Gold, rubies and intricate filigree to tie the entire thing together. High points and little sparkles embedded here and there like fairy dust made of diamonds. "This was for a couple who were doing their wedding anniversary but they changed their minds and went for a mermaid theme at the last minute. So tacky. I finished them anyway, shame to leave work unfinished."

Ianto accepted the larger crown as Babs took the queen's one, her face lighting up as she held it out to the light, not placing it on her own head. "Perfect. Tad? Look. It's sooo princess."

"Shame to break the set" Ianto muttered as he looked at them then shrugged "We will take the set. They can wear the matching crowns another time. Ton will love the idea of that. Maybe even period dress to match for some fancy dress thing. Imagine … too pretty to only wear once, yes. Bad luck to break a pair. I will have both. And the one on her head, do you have more similar but with silver and rubies instead of the gold and emeralds?"

"Yes …I do have sapphires too?"

"OH MY GOD!" Babs ripped the crown from her head and snatched up the one with blue stones, turning to place it on her head and pausing then grinning at heir reflection in the mirror "Bethy. Tad, is this Bethy's?"

"Well … you would match too. If you want red or blue?"

Babs looked at them both and sighed happily "I will let her decide which she wants. We can mix and match sometimes after all. Red or blue? What about the green?"

"Sam will wear the green … her red hair will glow with the gold and emeralds. You two girls with your blonde hair need the silver" Ianto smiled softly as he watched the artist sqwee with glee at the incoming payment.

What the hell.

It's a wedding.


	34. getting fluffy ducks in a row

Ianto showed Sam who went quiet was she lifted it form the satin box to stare at, then she looked at Ianto with wide eyes "What if I can't pull it off?"

"And I might not look good in a suit either" the deadpan reply came.

"Oh…oh Taddy" she said with glee as she held it in her hands.

"Think about it … sunflowers and daisies. You can wear a pretty yellow dress and have a little daisy broach from Babs' collection … she has that one made of china. She will lend you that, I know she is wearing something different." He smiled "And …look … for the little princess."

Ianto pulled out a tiny replica of the tiara the artist had gleefully shown him knowing full well Ianto would love it. "Think about it darling. You and LB with matching hair? Tied up and these on … matching yellow frocks. Fen can wear a tie the same colour?"

"Oh Taddy" she repeated, still struggling to work out the cost of these extravagant gifts.

"Ton is getting married. My boy is going to be a man, a husband. I am so excited" Ianto flapped his hands "And my girls are all going to shine like diamonds!"

"You old softie" she laughed.

"Ton is even going to relent and let Hawk wear yellow" Ianto said with wide eyes like it was scandalous "Imagine. No purple in sight."

"Well … maybe his tie? A little yellow suit with a white shirt and a pale lilac tie? Ton would be well pleased" she giggled and Ianto pointed a finger at her. "And Jax … we really need to sort the kids out. I need to see what Babs is doing with the twins. Will they wear yellow?"

"White gown with tiny sunflowers embroidered around the hem, daises dotted about for Jen-Jen and Valley is wearing a little white suit with matching cuffs and little lapels. One of the Biddies already claimed the right to make them" Ianto rolled his eyes "Actually … I think it would mean a lot to Maisey if you took her close and helped her? I was thinking of taking her shopping, a special day for her because we all know the wedding is going to over stim her massively."

"So … sugar for the sour?" Sam smiled as Ianto nodded.

"Well … I will come too. I will ask Bethy if she can mind the kids and I will come so Maisey has me all to herself too. Make her my special assistant for the day or something, I am Matron of Honour ya know. I was shocked by that!"

"Ton is really ticking the boxes" Ianto laughed happily, pulling her in for a hug, and to kiss that sunshine hair. Gods, he loves her red flames.

And now … for the first time in her life… she does too.


	35. lets go shopping

"But I would like to" Imp said as he followed his Tad around the bedroom watching him get ready "Is anyone else going?"

"Just me, Sam and Maisey" Ianto said, then turned to look at him, sighing as he saw that Imp was serious about this. "Well … I guess so."

"YES!" he punched the air, taking off as Ianto sighed and wandered down to see if another child was waiting to complain as well. He didn't blame them, Maisey was getting some special treatment but they needed to understand that this was going to be a big deal for her. So many people, so much bluster and things have to go right. She has to behave. Treats were going to have to happen for this.

He was not surprised to find Maisey entering the main lobby with her hand firmly clasped in Imp's as she agreed he could come. Of course he could. She liked him. A lot. Ianto drove while Sam and Angel talked excitedly, this also her first real shopping trip with Ianto. She knew it would be good.

They stopped for something to eat first, then onto his favourite stores, the staff rushing to please the man they all knew was soooo sweet. Imp was a hit, his polite requests listened to as he asked for the waist thingy as well. Soon he stood happily in a black suit with a bright yellow tie over a white shirt, the tie pin a little daisy. Ianto had found them and was well pleased, ordering them for all the boys.

Angel was engrossed in the little pins for the hairpieces, Ianto explaining that some with little diamonds could help keep her hair curled around her crown as he added some packets, then she asked about longer hair.

"You want longer hair?"

"I want princess hair Taddy" she nodded, looking over at her mother who had appeared as agreed to meet them for this shopping trip.

"Well … We can ask the other Angel. Black Angel" Ianto said, knowing this name was neither rude or derogatory as their favourite hairdresser called herself that all the time "She can add some extensions for a special 'do maybe."

"Oh yes please" she gushed, her hands clapping excitedly like a child, Ianto lovingly stroking her cheek as he whispered that she was a princess already.

"Oh Taddy, I am so excited!" she gushed.

"You are excited?" Imp said suddenly "I want to know what cake we are getting!"

"Oh. He won't tell me" she sighed "It's a surprise."

"Awesome" Imp said as he took her hand "Don't worry big sister dear, it will be epic."

"Sister" she whispered with surprise "I always wanted to be a big sister."

"Well … welcome to the madness" Imp laughed as Ianto offered his arm to Sam's mother and they headed to the next store.


	36. the right frock

Ianto kept letting his eyes wander as he waited for Angel to appear with the latest gown she wanted to try on. The tulle was calling him and he couldn't stand it, finally walking over to look at the ball gown in a deep rose red, the hem dipped in black so it seemed to bleed up into the fabric.

It was soooo pretty.

He knew he had to try it on, it was even his size. He whispered to the saleslady who rolled her eyes as she raced to get some bling she knew would suit it with his uniquely pert waist and lovely curvy arse.

Ianto chose a wig from the display and went into a room to try it on, Angel coming out to squeal as she saw Ianto emerging at the same time in a long dark wig and the dress, his pout epic as he sashayed around the shop. Of course… Angel's mother was a bit shocked but Ianto didn't care.

"Oh Grandy!" Maisey sighed softly "you are pretty!"

"So are you sweet cheeks" Ianto's alter ego winked and giggled, swanking about before heading back to the fitting room "Veronica love, I will take it!"

"Yes Sir" she called excitedly as she raced for a gown bag and the correct size … yes… she knows his size… excited to also get the pale blue version to show him. Then she returned with also a white number that had the yellow bleeding up. Deep yellow at the bottom paler and paler until it disappeared before the waist.

"MINEEEEEE" Angel screamed, her hands clasped together "TADDY … MY DRESS!"

Ianto peeked out, his shirt still unbuttoned to look and smiled "Oh Angel live. You like the yellows? Well … it will match the sunflowers in your bouquets I guess. That one love?"

"Oh Taddy" she sighed softy now, totally in love and Ianto whispered the measurements to the saleswoman who nodded.

She went out back and returned with a spreader, an extra piece of fabric for the back of the sample dress so Angel could try it on with it not mattering that it ws going to be too small for her solid body. Ianto knew they would be kind and as she stood looking at herself you would never know there was a gap at the back, the clips holding it all in place like it was perfect.

"Wow. Look at you. A pretty crown … some flowers… all you need are the shoes" Ianto smiled.

"Oh, I have those. My yellow converse" she said without looking away from herself "Toninator is wearing his white ones. Maybe he needs yellow too. We should match."

"I will add that to the list, I will get him a pair before we leave the mall we will go to next for a shopping snack darling" he crooned and she grinned wider.

"More food? Honestly…."

Ianto's eyes slid to her mother and they held her gaze for a moment before she looked away with a blush.

Of course.

This was not her day.

It was all about the Angel.


	37. it's just a dress

"Daph, do you have a dress yet?" Ianto asked Angel's mother "Does Nic have his tux? Will he go shopping with your two boys? They are older than Angel, she's the baby right?"

"Dominic is not sure if he wants a Tux or a formal suit with tails" Daphne sighed "He doesn't really have someone to shop with like this, men don't seem to … well….ah… the two boys are off doing their own thing. Daniel married two years ago, has a baby on the way and Nicolas is just finishing university. They will barely make it for the wedding let along some pre-wedding stuff."

Ianto laughed as he reached out to pat her hand "It's OK. I'm not a conventional man by any means. Maybe I will have a word with Jack. He and Fen are going shopping next week with Curtis, maybe they should invite him along. John too … they might all be able to talk John out of a bright pink number or something. I swear ... Monkey does not stand a chance."

She laughed, then clasped her hands together as her daughter stepped out in the dress Ianto had chosen, her face glowing as she looked at the beautiful young woman stepping carefully onto the little podium to look at herself in the mirror. This time she had added a yellow sash and the little veil had been found along with some flowers to hold.

"Oh darling" Ianto sighed "It's perfect. Look at it … you can wear it again for your first anniversary party too … maybe change some bling or the sash each year … you are so cute. Are you sure about the yellow? Pink is your signature colour."

"Do you think so Taddy Ianto? Cute? Yes, I like pink but I have to think of Ton. He looks so dapper in yellow but pink is not his colour. We have to match and anyway … sunflowers are so happy" she asked with delight "Mummy?"

"I agree with Taddy Ianto" she sighed softly "Angel … you look like you stepped from a fairy tale."

"Just what I wanted" she agreed "Thought so. The others are not like me. This is like me. It's….its…."

"Beautiful" Ianto nodded "Ton will be sooo happy. He really saw the yellow in your theme, to see it in the dress… your mummy here needs a dress too. Do you think one in the same yellow? Or mayyyybeeeeeee….."

Ianto went along the row and removed a white dress, holding it out.

"But its white!" Daphne spluttered

"Now. Once we get the little sunflowers and daisies embroidered around the hem it will not be all white. It will be mostly yellows … sunflowers and the daisy middles. Some green leaves as well … I know the little girls all look lovely. I think ….I think, Daphne you looking like the flower girls and the little page boys it will look sooo cute in the photos. Imagine. Sitting with all the little kids scattered around. This is not a conventional wedding, the bride is wearing yellow … why can't you wear something fun too?."

"She will need a crown"

"Of course darling. We have some still, Babs and I got lots. We will find a regal one for mummy. What fun." Ianto grinned and Daphne blinked as she registered the word crown. What?

"Tiara" Ianto whispered "don't' worry, I have one that it small and dainty. Will be prefect."

She nodded as she felt herself giving in, seeing why this man ran an entire village with ease.

It felt … lovely actually.


	38. rehursal

It was the rehearsal dinner and Ianto was watching with that usual eagle eyed concern as everyone laughed, talked and mingled. Ton had not wanted a big lavish sit down meal, both of them wanting a buffet style where people could sit wherever to eat, or just mill about with plates of food.

Ianto felt deep down that it was a show of defiance, a mark to show he was a Grup now as he knew full well Ianto's rules for food etiquette. Not that he minded. It was actually working better as everyone had fun and there didn't seem to be any annoyance.

Of course … the wedding day would be another mater witty there being more people then and Ianto was making mental notes for small improvements to be made before then for the betterment of the experience.

"You know … this is supposed to be the last night of planning" Curtis said softly as he let his hand slide into Ianto's "You will enjoy the day right?"

"Well …. I shall try" Ianto pulled the man into his arms and kissed his forehead as he held him "But I will be a terrible worry wart just the same. The show is on display as well as Ton and Angel. I will be nervous. At least it's not a live how. Editing can fix any slip-ups and they will enjoy recreating the day for any reshoots."

"She looks so happy. That's the main thing right? They are both happy and in love"

"Yes Curty. It is. You OK?" He assured Ianto that he was fine, still another hour or so before wanting bed. Ianto's eyes slid to the child sitting silently on a chair swinging his feet and he sighed "But right now I have a tired little munchkin over there"

Ianto walked over and lifted Hawk to his hip, kissing his cheek and walking for the buggy to take him home, Imp appearing from nowhere to walk with him. "I'm tired too Taddy."

"Me too. Let's go snuggle. Daddy will be a while, he is still retelling one of his stories about….shit" Ianto stopped walking as Jill suddenly appeared on the fringes of people and headed for Jack at great knots. How the hell she had got loose… who knows. One of the sternest rules was no incredibly excitable monster dogs and he could only watch as Jack was hit from behind, midsentence and his shrill squeal as he was driven into the nearest flower display stopped the entire party. Everyone turning to watch as he roared and writhed under the mop of madness.

"Well then. I didn't like that one anyway" Imp said quietly to his father "too much greenery. Didn't match the others. We can put a little memory book or something in there now."

"IMP!" Ianto gasped "What a great idea!"

He wandered home as his mind whirred through his inventory of craft things and he knew he had just the book.

"Jill … come."


	39. buzzy...er..busy

It was the morning of. Ianto was doing a walk through before he settled to allow the crew to start the pre-shots and crowd shots. This was the biggest thing he had …er…never…well …helped…ah…. Done. He had driven Jack insane with his micromanaging and knew it, a little ashamed that he had been unable to trust the production crew and had sweated every little detail. Now that they were finally ready he felt an overwhelming sense of achievement as he looked at the field of dreams.

That is what Angel kept calling it with her hands clasped together. "My field of Dreams."

"If you build it, they will come" Ton nodded. Ianto was unable to stop chucking each time they did it, that movie clearly sticking with them. But my. It did look grand.

The roofed area was strewn with organza from the rafters, looking more like an Arabian tent with white and yellow cascades of colour, some shots of gold thread as well. The hay bales were fresh so some were more of a pale green than the yellow of a year old wait. The smell was divine. Seats were made from bales as well, planks placed over top then yellow and white gingham rugs to keep the theme alive. Sunflowers and daises were everywhere, the cascading white lobelia in the hanging baskets helping draw the eye to the centre of the rows, the alter.

Some of the old biddies had outdone themselves, not content to sit on hard seats they had been sewing and knitting a storm and there were now throw pillows scattered around the 'tent' as well in the shapes of sunflowers, daisies and to his delight some bees made the cut. Bees. Of course, they matched perfectly and he was tickled pink about that little inclusion.

The button holes had arrived and he walked confidently though the fantasy world to look, his breath catching as he peered into the large boxes full of little yellow and white flowers. Lilly of the valley, white daisies and a tiny little sunflower… he didn't know you could get small ones but there you are. Miniatures. The thing that had him grinning like a loon is the fact Ton was clearly behind the bee idea as he looked to see the pins for the button holes were all bumble bees.

Awwwwwwww.

The bridal bouquet was the one he really wanted to see, that and all the pretty posies for the others. Oh. Oh wow. Oh. He knew jazz hands were going as he squealed in a most unmanly way as he looked at the pretty bouquets full of colour, the yellow roses sprinkled in with sunflowers, daisies, lily of the valley, baby tears, lobelia, fern and loops of soft organza ribbon throughout the entire thing as well. The ribbon around the stems was soft yellow with some diamonds on it as well, the entire thing a masterpiece, as were the matching little bouquets and posies.

The baskets of rose petals were yellow and white petals too … the little baskets with ribbon on the handles and little sunflowers as well. On each one sat a little bee broach, ready to attach to the children as they accepted their baskets and Ianto felt his heart exploding all over the place as Ton thought of such detail.

Clearly his boy had learned from the Jedi master.


	40. getting wings on

Ianto had tried to stay back from Angel, knowing this was a big day for her parents, especially her mother. Daphne had never expected her daughter to marry and this wedding was something she was still coming to terms with, albeit now with delight.

"Now. You know the saying" she was softly imparting as she helped her daughter with her shoe laces "Something old, something new. Something borrowed and something blue."

"Yes. You are supposed to help with that right? Taddy said that was for a mama." She nodded happily "He did Babs but said she had her mama there too."

"Yes" she sighed happily rising to stroke her daughter's face. "You look just like a fairytale princess, about to marry your prince and I am so … excited."

"You are mummy?" she shone.

"Right. Before I go silly. Here. Taddy Ianto helped me. Here, this broach was my mother's. Her mother's too. See? It's a little butterfly. Not a bee like everything but apparently your soon to be sister Samantha has a little ladybug one she will wear too." Her hands shook as the little silver broach was lifted from the box, the butterfly of pale blue glass with diamonds speckled on it "It was one of my nanny's favourite things. She used to wear it sometimes when I sat on her lap. One day … one day your babies might sit on your lap and look at it, then their babies too."

She stopped talking, tears now as she came to terms with the fact Ianto had been preparing her gently for this. The thought of this. They would have children. They would have grandchildren. She would have this too.

"Oh Mummy, you silly bean" Angel laughed as she hugged her tightly "I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Taddy helped me with your gift too. Look. It's to match mine. So we both have something borrowed and new. See? I have the something old and blue from you and something new and borrowed from Taddy. Look. We have pretty little bracelets of diamonds!"

Daphne gaped as a Harrods box came out of the drawer.

"You know … these are Babby's and Bethy's. They have never worn them, brand new!" she helped her mother who was now beside herself as she looked at the bling that lit up her arm. These were not simple bracelets, they were wristlets about an inch thick full of diamonds. Worth thousands … tens of thousands. Clearly. "They are going to wear them on some photo shoot next week. Babs says sisters share!"

"I am so happy you have sisters now. I always felt sad you never had a little playmate, your brothers so much older and having each other" Daphne smiled, leaning in to kiss her daughter as she made a mental note to hug that mad Welshman who despite telling her he was staying out of it still managed to fix things.


	41. watching you

Ton stood in front of the full length mirror with a look of satisfaction.

His suit was lovely, dark charcoal with the palest of yellow pinstripes, the tie matched with a crisp white shirt. His fathers stood behind him, matching with Taddy's tie covered in sunflowers. Ton loved that one and knew Taddy would be able to pull it off. That man has style.

"Right. Look at me love" Ianto said as Ton turned, still shining as his hands slid over his jacket, "Darling. You look brills and I need you to focus for a second for me and Dadda. OK?"

Ton nodded happily thinking it was time for his buttonhole. He could see it sitting there, a little sunflower with that tiny pompom stuff he likes so much.

"Ton. This is your father's watch" Jack swallowed thickly as he spoke, Gray's wrist watch in his hand "We had it fixed and it … it still has the engraving on the back from when I gave it to him. See? It says "Love and Blood" and has his initials as well as mine. Now … me and Taddy added yours and his. See? The four of us on here. Gray, me, Tad and you. Blood and love."

"WOW!" Ton's eyes widened "It's …. It's got green bits."

"Glows in the dark" Ianto whispered and Ton shivered with glee as he let his Dad put it on his wrist and he looked at it with delight, holding out his arm.

"I… thank you" he finally chose words as he watched his Taddy put on the buttonhole, then pat his chest lovingly like he always does when he zips up his Jacket in the cold. "I love you Tadda. Daddy, I love you sooo much."

"We are so proud of you Carlton" Jack said as he held Ianto against him "Mama Rhiannon and Daddy Gray are watching today, and Taddy and me have their photo in the main tent, behind the cameras so you can see them and they can see you."

"That's OK. You are here, they are with you too. I know that" Ton said happily "you know… this is a little bit scary really. I didn't' think I would feel this. Is that normal?"

"Yes. Butterflies in the tummy are a sign that you are ready to change. Your relationship, you. Her. About to undergo a metamorphic change into something new. Like coming from the tent into the light is a butterfly struggling out of the chrysalis. No longer a caterpillar wriggling along on your own … you are going to be a new wing, her the other. Together you will be a beautiful butterfly."

Ianto stared at Jack in mute shock, the words divine and he knew Jack was also changing into something else as each time they had a new hurdle, he leapt with both feet these days.

Like all Harkness-Jones' do!


	42. almost ready

Curtis was standing back out of the way and Ianto saw with a twist in his gut that the man's tie was screwy. He knew Walter had missed it in all the chaos and also knew not only would Curtis be upset to see it in the run-throughs but would also hate it being pointed out.

"There you are" Ianto said gently as he stepped between Curtis and the world at large "I can't find Jack. No doubt wrangling a horse or shooting an elephant somewhere. Check me would you? I think I am slightly off."

Curtis automatically reached out, pulling Ianto's waistcoat into alignment with his hips as Ianto reached out and fixed his tie for him, then let his hands stay on the younger man's shoulders as Curtis also did a collar check.

"Thank you darling. You know I hate people seeing my ruffled feathers" Ianto whispered, leaning in to kiss Cutis gently on the cheek, "lovely man."

"You know … I can't see Walter either" Curtis whispered, grabbing for Ianto's hand and Ianto led him to their seats, letting Curtis settle next to him as all the children were in another area with Bethy and Babs entertaining them. He exhaled as they watched the crew finishing their setups and then Curtis sighed, leaning against him.

"This is going to be a long day, as they want to do this all in one shot, the lead-ups will take a while" Ianto explained to him "The kids are all in their best behaviour and it is nice that I do not have to be there to control them, those girls are scary."

Curtis snorted, nodding as he looked at his hand clasped in Ianto's.

"The thing is…" Ianto continued to speak softly "I might not be able to weather the entire day and might need a little time out of my own. These seats are too hard for me. Would you mind? I would feel silly sneaking away when not needed for some quiet time in the Chalets but … gods. I will be unable to stop myself from rearranging a flower arrangement or something, spoiling the continuity. You know my wandering hands."

Curtis laughed softly "Sounds good Taddy. You and me can be sneaky, I would love a cuppa soon."

"It's a date" Ianto hissed smiling as he patted their clasped hands "Hawk will no doubt come over at some point for some cuddles and we may even snag those twins."

"Oooo, now you're talking" Curtis hummed and Walter glanced over from where he stood with the director going over the script, smiling as he saw his Taddy tending to Curtis like he promised he would.

Walter would trust no one else.


	43. Babs can not be contained

43

"Tad? Ready for your seats?" Bethy asked, her head popped around the door of the kitchen here Ianto sat at the lovely big table he had sat at so often with Bets.

"We will be right there love" he assured her then frowned "Oi. What is that pin?"

"A dragonfly" she smiled as she stepped fully into the kitchen and he rose to admire it with a soft hum, his hands brushing her shoulders. It was like a little blessing when he did that and she always loved it, even as a small child in this kitchen she felt that sense of warmth from him. Taddy Ianto.

"Lovely, I love it. So. Keeping with the theme are you?" he smiled "I bet Angel loves it."

"Yes, she was very amused by Babs though, her interpretation of a bug!" Bethy rolled her eyes, "But you know her. Cannot be contained."

"At least it cannot be a lizard!" Curtis laughed as he rose and pushed his chair in to join his father-in-law out there.

"No. It's not one of those" she tittered, turning to leave and almost running over her wife.

"What's that?" Babs asked, her pretty dress matching her wife's as they stood like a couple of pretty china dolls. Pale yellow chiffon with a bold yellow sash around the waist, huge out of control bows on the back, their white gloves alllllll the way up to almost their armpits. White gold and diamond bracelets similar to what Angel and her mama were wearing, only thinner. Their tiaras were plain silver, filigree flowers and ivy all entwined inside the scooping crownwork and their pearl drop earrings were identical too. Only difference was the fact Bethy's hair was more of a deep rich honey where as Babs was that pale natural blonde. They were exquisite and Ianto was looking forward to the stills from the day, knowing the fans would be in raptures. Yes, press were allowed there behind the scenes and a fan book was also going to be released for those who loved the show and his children so much.

Ianto had even begrudgingly allowed some shots of him in his finery with Walter and Jack, then with a glowing Toninator who clutched him around the waist like he always did when excited.

"Taddy was admiring my pin" Bethy grinned as she leaned in and kissed her love, then stepped back as Ianto got his first look at what Babs has pinned to her own dress.

"Oh Babs!" he sighed then sniggered as the little stick insect made of yellow diamonds gleamed in the lights.

Of course.

Bucking the system as per usual.

That's our Babbit.


	44. cue the bride

It was time and Ianto walked confidently with Ton to the mark where the cameras were, then stepped away with Jack to walk around the seats to their own places as Ton walked up the aisle with Hawk, waving happily to people as he went.

Ianto had mixed views about this part. Introducing Hawk but he knew Walter was right. The reasoning sound. There is no way Ton would wander through a shot without his little wingman, best to explain the little boy that would appear in the background sometimes as Ton's ward. Something that had made Ton so overjoyed, he and Angel telling everyone they would be like almost parents already.

His tiny little suit matched Ton's, down to the tie and buttonhole, his face gleaming with pride as he stood holding a little pillow that had the rings. Yes, Ton had decided on this. He had originally wanted Muncher to have the rings but remembered a story his Tad told about a dog sitting on some rings or something and Muncher might eat them anyway.

Fen stood in his military uniform, his hand on Hawk's shoulder to keep him in one place as he thrummed with glee at everyone looking at him. Handsome little beast. He had really come out of his shell since the camera crew started to fall in love and he could now perform on command, anything from a little dance to a nonsense song that always ended with 'and he fell on his bum!' to everyone's glee … bar his father.

Babs stood with Bethy, hands clasped together as they walked slowly up the aisle and Ton sighed happily, turning to look at Walter who stood with the open bible in his hand, the Piney outfit perfection and the little gold star in his earlobe a rarity but Ton had wanted it so … OK. The hole had not closed completely over.

"OK Ton" Walt said softly, still nervous as Ton had finally made his decisions on this part including Walter officiating and the ink on the newly minted Justice of the Peace certificate was barely dry, the rubber stamp about to get its first use.

The music started, Imp playing the piano like a master and when he started to sing the place grew silent with shock, as 'a thousand years' started to resonate.

"Our song" Jack whispered softly "Shit. He chose our song."

"Well … he watched our DVD to death. I don't know … I think … I think of all our kids, he is the one who should continue our song" Ianto whispered, back, taking a loving kiss before settling against him, Curtis on the other side leaning in to Ianto as he watched his husband up there looking so fine.

Then Angel appeared and Ton's face lit up.

Everyone knew before they turned that she was there as he struggled not to run to her, his hands flapping as he encouraged her to hurry, he needed to hold her.

His queen.


	45. vows

"My lovely best friend has written his own vows" Walter said calmly "Ton?"

"Thanks" Ton said, careful not to say Walter like he almost did, grinning as he cleared his throat "Angela. From the moment I saw you I knew you were my Angel. Sent to love me, protect me and when needed, smack my bum."

Ianto blinked slowly as tittering started, Walter careful to remain impassive as a corner of his mouth twitched.

Ton continued "My mama and Daddy died, my whole family died and I was left alone. So glad my other family was there to love me and show me that love is stronger than anything else in the whole world. Angel. My Angel. You are my family now. We are going to start our own strong family full of love, laughter and togetherness. Lots of that. Cuddles are good."

Ton cleared his throat as beside Ianto, Jack sniffed softly, reaching for his hand.

"Thank you for deciding to come down from the clouds in heaven to love me." Ton finalised his vows "And I promise to always remember that you are hiding your wings but still shine."

"Oh Carly" she gushed happily, and then cleared her throat for her own. "Carlton. Ton. My Carly. My lovely silly man. You protect me, love me and more than anything else, you believe in me. I never feel stupid with you, and you are never stupid with me. We walk together and also go in the same direction even without talking about it. You make the best cakes in the world and the day you asked me to be your wife was the happiest day until now. Today I become yours and you become mine. Our family will be strong, talented and loved. We have a whole village to make sure of it!"

Cheering and clapping which was not in the script but Walter allowed it for a moment before saying loudly "Settle down before I have to shoot someone! It's a wedding for the love of gods!"

Laughter as they all sat back down and then Monkey yelled out "Is he gonna kiss her? I need cake man!"

"MONKEY!" Walter barked, forgetting his place entirely and Ianto started to giggle while John politely smiled as he wrestled his younger doppelganger from the tented area.

"By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Walter managed to get out "You may kiss your bride"

CHEERRRRRRRRRRRRR


	46. twilight

The cake.

Ah.

Um.

Where do I start?

So, here is some of the flowers from the displays. Thought you lot would like to see them. I will leave them here.

Ton did such a lovely job of both cakes really. One was for them to cut and another was the groom's cake. He really wanted that one. So … the wedding cake wss white icing with a yellow ribbon, sunflowers hand painted all over the bottom tier it and pearls on the leaves like dew drops. It was spectacular. Three tiers and the middle tier had daisies. The top tier had life-sized sunflowers and daisies made of icing and a little sprig of lavender here and there for his Mama because Rhiannon would have loved that. I know it was kind of Angel to choose a theme that would fit with Ton instead of a pink affair but it ws nice to see Rhiannon represented there too. For Ton.

I was taken with it really.

Then the groom's cake. Well. Ah, that … I wonder sometimes about that boy of min. I really do. I expected it to be a dog or a frog given his history with those. What I did not expect was a bloody surprise cake. Literally. When he cut it, it exploded on the top with bloody streamers flying out, edible confetti and his scream of glee as the bogs raced to clean the floor. Gods, I almost have a fucking heart attack. I hid it well. I tried to laugh it off but I tell ya … I had a moment of panic there.

Then he brought out the cupcakes and everyone was in love. Miniature sunflowers. Daisies … all made by hand and not a single one was the same. Butterflies, one with a lizard for our Babs and even one with a little purple plane in it for Hawk. Little fella is partial to purple. And flying. Loves flying. Of all the kids, he is the one who always wants Jack to swing him about. Fen and Henry take him up sometimes in their choppers just to hear him scream with glee. Hawk too. I know… I'm kidding. Jack doesn't scream, more of a roar while Hawk squeals as well. I have kittens with each swoop.

Well … just came to tell you how it's going over there, I am right pleased with the day so far. Monkey seems to be reasonably well behaved for…. Oh fuck me. No he isn't. Really?

Sorry Heck old man, gotta go sort that one out. Monkey is swinging from the bloody organza again, he will being the entire thing down if he's not careful and … oh. No. It's OK. Babs had scared him, look at him run.

.

.

.

Ianto rose and reached out, kissing the headstone with Hector and Sean's names on it and then turning to kiss the one beside it where Bets and Herb were. All a family together.

He limped back towards the party knowing he would have to bow out soon, going to ask the producers if there was any more shots needed him or Hawk who was almost to the grizzly stage as he wandered about with chocolate cake on his face.


	47. next morning

Ianto woke to the faint sound of engines and knew it was the Hoodlums clearing away the last vestiges of the wedding from the day before. He had woken when Jack had come to bed, those hands soothing and loving as they celebrated as well and now they were all snuggled down happy.

The kids had loved the whole thing and apparently Imp had made Jack promise that they could all dress up again and have a party again soon. Imp was a wedding whore like his Tadda is seems. Ianto was tickled by that, also by Jack a little.

"What's today's agenda?" Jack asked stretching as Ianto now did his exercises by the bed, his naked body so taut and sinewy as Ianto showed his age didn't touch him.

"Well … the last of the flowers and such are being cleared away so we are…. Good morning darling" Ianto smiled as Imp slid into the room. He was used to a naked Taddy and didn't blink as Ianto started some Tai Chi.

"Was wondering about some of the props. What happens to everything now? I asked Animal but he doesn't know" Imp asked.

"Well … ask Walt love. I think anything not needed will be either boxed up and put in storage or binned. A lot will be binned" Jack answered, "Why dumpling?"

"Me and Monkey was wondering about the flowers and stuff. If we can have them if they are gonna be tossed out" Imp looked nervous and Ianto was surprised, swinging to look at his boy then he reached for his phone and made a call.

"Good morning Ferret" he smiled as he spoke with the Head Grip "I was wondering if the things not needed anymore are gone or still being trucked up. Yes? Any chance the kids can pinch some things before it gets dumped?"

Imp's eyes widened as he watched his Tad calmly get him what he wanted, like a boss this man.

"OK, Ferret said the big truck with the picture of a bottle of whiskey on the side is the one being filled with stuff that will go to the dump. He has said you and the others can take anything you want from it for your games or whatever before end of today. Tonight it will leave to dump everything"

"Thank you Tad!" Imp said with a little squeal of glee, his hands clasped under his chin in a really …well … not Imp way. Then the boy was racing off as Ianto turned to Jack.

"What do you think that was about?"

"Some game or something they thought up clearly. You know … him and Monkey are a crazy combination. Reminds me of me and John when we were young. A bit nuts, ya know?" Jack grinned "As long as they don't steal the truck we will be OK."

Ianto laughed as he climbed slowly up the bed and then let his weight fall on top of his his man who enjoyed the naked arse in his hands.

"Terrible, Pirates everywhere" Ianto whispered before kissing his love.

The children were moving like things possessed.

They were allowed ANYTHING they wanted and boy… they wanted some things alright.


	48. Taddy sez don't turn your back on the tide

Walter was enjoying the bustle of the village as they got it back to working order. He had noticed the children all racing about but thought nothing more of it, his own lovely kids joining the pack. And his siblings too. It was nice to see the pack of them like rabid dogs racing about the village like they owned the place, all the adults aware of them and carefully including one here or there, letting them be little beasts.

He had talked dot his parentals and knew the kids wanted some of the dead props for games or whatever so was also unconcerned with the flowers being unpacked from the truck, he had actually been disappointed that they were not going to a local rest home or something for further enjoyment but had knew they were already wilting in the heat and would likely not last another two days.

As a child raced past with an arm full of organza he finally asked "Esmeralda. Darling? What are you all doing?"

The small fat child looked like a little grape in her purple dress, her heavy set body turning to face him and her round face that screamed DS was full of joy. "We is having a wedding too."

"Ah. A wedding. Cool. Who is getting married today? Do I need my book to marry them?" Walter asked with amusement.

"Ben will do that. He has the right hat!" he was informed with a deep frown and Walter stood watching the little one race after the group of kids that had stopped to wait for her, imbibing her like a flock of birds as they started to move again.

"Ben?" Walter called, intrigued now as he saw something definitely happening he had clearly overlooked and he walked around to the children's play area to find it being transformed into another wonderful area. The jungle gym and other climbing stuff draped with cloth and the flowers were being shoved anywhere there was a gap. The bench seats dragged around to form pews and since there was no arch they had instead placed the large flower arrangements on a see-saw that was propped either end with lumps of wood. This is clearly what would be stood in front of like an alter and there was also a space where something was going to go.

Walter was amused by this game seeing the kids enjoying it and he pondered then snagged a kid racing past, one of Manny's with little dreads flying "Mere. My little love, do you need anything else?"

"Imp's piano is too heavy" she said with her hands on her hips, so much like her mama "We tried but can't move it to there!"

Walter saw where she was pointing and went to ask Skidmark, who not only hadn't noticed the kids playing but was keen to join in the fun. Walter then went to alert the others that something fun was happening and soon others were helping or simply watching with glee as the children took the non-production day over.

They all played wedding planner.


	49. What a great game

Curtis was confused as he was led by the hand around the side of the old hall to the children's play area and he stopped as he looked at the little dream place they had created.

"See?" Maisey said with glee "we did this!"

"Oh wow" he sighed as he looked at the amazing little scene they had made, glad to see some were quietly filming to. He wanted this one for his collection, some stills too hopefully.

"Come on Taddy" she demanded, pulling him along an as the stepped to the walkway he looked down the long aisle to the sea saw and it's contents stalling out as he stared with surprise.

"What is that?"

"It's a love heart silly" Maisey said calmly like the large wooden heart painted red and covered in handprints was a normal thing to see and Curtis decided that he loved it.

"Well …it's wonderful." He assured her.

"We all made it. It has all our names on it and out hands to show we have our hands over the heart of the village. It's the village heart see?" she explained in a mouthful of rushing excitement and Curtis was so overjoyed to hear her talk like any normal child, the mute sullen thing he had first seen long gone.

Walter was walking towards them, seeing the heart as he was led by with Imp and Monkey, the other kids all milling around and as Walter saw him coming he smiled, moving to intercept with a kiss "Hey baby."

"Hey lover"

"Aren't they clever? Look … they even made button holes" Walter gushed, as Penny held up little buttonholes and Izzy made motions with her ands to put them on.

"This is amazing, l am impressed and it looks so good" Curtis told them as he sat to let them … do his hair? Wait. What is going on. "Pen?"

"Well. We talked about tit. Did you know the Grandys have two anniversaries? October 30th is their own one and then Christmas is the proper wedding one. They got married twice."

"Actually … I think it's five? Five or six now" Walter interrupted as he considered "Dad does want to do it again sometimes. Tad knows he loves a party. Besides, it's nice, retelling of your love."

"Exactly" Penny smiled "So … here it is."

Ianto had clicked, even if the men hadn't and as he looked around he saw Ianto walking towards them in his priest's robes. He slowly stilled and watched the still handsome man in the flowing white robes as he walked calmly through the village with people following him like the pied piper with his gift. For many of the crew, this was their first time seeing Ianto in the Wilding Wood Robes and they were all entranced with his beauty. Ton and Angel following along with children milling around them excitedly.

Soon Ianto stood there looking at the children. "Well? Where are we doing this?"

"You stand here, look. We know they have rings so … they will give each other a flower" Maisey explained, two artificial flowers held up to match their buttonholes with the little fake sunflowers in them "They will do it."

"Do it … wait. Tad? What are they talking about?" Walt asked with a soft smile.

"They want a wedding. It was so much fun they want another one and want it to be you. They want to play weddings with you. You and Curty. So … shut up and take your positions. You are about to get married." Ianto giggled. "again."

"Well … this time you are going to marry us?" Curtis lit up as he watched Ianto move to the alter and look at the heart with interest, Ianto making a humming noise as Jack appeared with Hawk in his little suit again, the tie gone but a little purple hat on instead that made him look so cute.

Curtis was so excited.

What a neat game.


	50. Cake!

"Dad, here!" Penny demanded and Walter moved to stand by his son as he watched Curtis getting snagged by their two daughters. Ben stood calmly at the alter by Ianto and waved a hand, Pen pulling at Curtis.

"Come on, we go first. Remember to smile"

Curtis smiled, and tried not to laugh a they walked up the aisle, most of the village and crew now there to giggle, cheer and wave as the children race around with excitement in their own idea of wedding attire. Imp started to play and Curtis knew he was snorting with amusement as he struggled to keep his face right.

"Cows to the left of me, Jokers to the right…." Imp roared "Stuck in the middle you you…..yes I'm stuck in the middle with you…."

Walter was also struggling as his little brother showed his sense of humour in the choice of song as well as slight lyric changes as the milking cows stood chewing their cud and watching over the fence, one both men love and would hiss to one another at some events like it was an inside joke. Then he was walking, his daughters looking serene in their little fairy outfits.

Ton and Angel had arrived and settled near the front, their own glee evident as they clapped along. Angle was back in her tiara on and Ton had added the crown to match, making them the royal couple at the proceedings and for some reason that tickled Walter to the point where he was starting to giggle softly as well.

"Right. Please settle everyone" Ianto said in a stern voice, looking over the ….ah….congregation … with the look a man of power. He then started to speak "I am here under the guidance of the gods, the love of the people and the command of the pirates."

Giggling and soft laugher.

"Curtis. Do you still want Walter?"

"Yes Taddy" Curtis giggled out.

"Walter. You had better still want Curty" Ianto said, the card in his hand covered in scrawl that showed someone had thought about vows.

"Oh yes please" Walter choked out between snorts.

"Right. Marrying is something you do to say I love you and you are mine. It shows that you are only going to play with each other …" Ianto stopped talking as he struggled for a moment, his husband's laugher booming out, then he continues "And share your lollies and stuff. You do fun things together and sad thing together. You can shout and fight but must always say sorry and love each other more than the whole worlds. But love your kids too. Also … you have to promise to always be together."

"We promise" both men giggled out, their hands clasped together as Curtis smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Not yet!" Penny roared, "Keep to the bloody script!"

More giggling and some laugher rolled around as Curtis moved back and turned to apologise "sorry darling. Daddy is just so cute. I can't wait for my kiss."

"OK, kiss" Ianto said with glee, everyone roaring as they finally got a kiss.

"Right. Ladies and Gentlemen …. Boys and girls of all ages …." Ianto now was giggling, his shoulders shaking as this took a crazier turn "Roll up …roll up for the acrobatic show of a lifetime …. Oh gods … oh no… there will be…there….there will be a display of ….of … dancing and …. Cool stuff while we eat cake."

"Oh boy" John said softly to his wife "They are really being crazy…ohhhh look. Cake"


	51. Honey?

Chrys rolled her eyes as John rushed off to help with the cake and turned to see their son walking along in a tutu and leotards.

"Oh god. Harley … what the …."

Monkey posed for his mother, his hands on his hips and his cheeks sucked in "Do I look dapper mama? Look … a black one. Black is my colour."

Then he was gone, other tutu children rushing to join in. Also … one dressed as Darth Vader and two vampires. She wondered what next.

Ianto let them play, ore focused on his Best Boy who was clearly nervous.

"Bu you will come tomorrow" Ton repeated.

"Yes. You go back with Marv today and tomorrow we will come. You will have the night alone at the Lake House with your queen. Just the two of you. The food is already there in the fridge, everything is ready. You just have to use the microwave, you know how to do that. Like any other grown up couple, you can have a night off from everything. Tomorrow Daddy and I will drive up with the beasts and you will both be there waiting for us." Ianto soothed "A honeymoon is a serious thing. It means you are both adults and both together. You need alone time."

"Yes. Yes I know but …" Ton wrung his hands "will you be OK without a good morning cuddle?"

"I know I will wake up and miss you a little, but I will see you and you can cuddle me then to make up for it. Give me something exciting to look forward to while we drive there. I will be so excited o see you and I know the cuddle will be the best" Ianto assured him "and besides. Good morning cuddles belong to Angel first. Then me. I am big enough to accept that. I know cuddles will always happen and you taught Hawk well, I know he will do his best to help with that."

Ton nodded then lit up "We can watch anything we want, we have our DVDs."

"Awesome" Ianto agreed, glad the illusion of these two being on their own was helping with Ton's desire to be treated as an adult. Of course the place was wired up the wazoo by a very clever Aunty Tosh and Ianto would be watching everything via CCTV feed … no not the bedroom … and Marv was only a phone call away if Ton seemed lost. But Ianto knew he would be fine.

A Harkness-Jones.

Gods, his son was a man.


	52. distractions

Ianto watched from the passenger seat as Jack pulled up and smiled as Ton came out to wave, Muncher firmly clasped as he didn't want a squashed Munchie.

"Hey guys!" Ton roared, and then turned "Babe. They are here"

Angel came to the doorway and waved happily, the dress she was wearing a pretty pink. Hawk saw her and squealed as he ran for her, arms up for a cuddle with one of his favourite people.

"We have food" he said happily "Look … lots."

"Great, I burned the toast" Ton said as he helped his parents unpack the SUV, "Where is Imp?"

"With Walt… here they come" Ianto turned as the second SUV entered the yard and the kids screamed from the back at Curtis waved. Walter got out and ran around to open the passenger door, reaching out to help Curtis out and Ianto saw the flash of annoyance before Curtis smiled and kissed him, thanking him for his help.

They had talked.

The two invalids.

Ianto had explained the reason for the smothering that he sometimes wanted to cut Jack's throat for while he slept. Walter now exhibiting the same illness. Fear. Their inability to accept this was not their fault, not something they could somehow have saved them from like superman catching the bullet. In their minds, they feared not being there again. So accept the help, swallow the pride and annoyance and know each time they piss you off … they are loving you.

"Hey" Pen yelled "Imp is with us tonight. We are camping! Curty remembered the tents!"

Hawk squealed and clapped "Me too! Me too!"

"Well … I guess" Ianto said slowly.

"We will look after him Grandy" Maisey said as she helped Grace with her jacket "We can mind him."

Walter rolled his eyes as his bossy girl started to demand the boys stop playing and all help, soon four boys carrying stuff for the picnic. Ben, Pen, Imp and …. Monkey. Come on … of course Monkey. Where is the fun without one? Ianto was glad they were all going to Walter's house, his smile intense as he knew Walter could not fuss on Curt AND the kids.

Well played Padewan. Well played!

Ianto taught him well.


	53. after a storm

Ianto was snuggled against Jack on his side of the bed, both squished as if in a single bed and it felt like a lifetime ago that they had been in such a small space but it was kinda nice. All entwined and warm.

The storm had rolled in about one in the morning, the noise and bluster loud enough to sound like a freight train (or monster with severe breathing difficulties at least) circling the house and Angel was the first to enter the bed with little squeaks of fear as Ton calmly followed her with Muncher in his arms, ever the loving Daddy.

Now in the first light of morning Ianto lay listening to the soft rain wondering how Walt and Curt had feared with the kids who would not have stayed in the tents for a million quid as the pudding rain made the morning birdsong impossible. As he looked over the arm of his sleeping husband that was spooning him he smiled, finding his son spooning his new wife as well, their faces both serene as they snored softly in matching PJs, Muncher on the end to the bed also making little snorry puffs.

Hawk had not left his bed, not caring about noise at night. A Sherman Tank could not wake him once sleep. However… he knew Imp would not have been the same and neither would Monkey. He pondered again how the boys were around the lake.

.

.

.

.

.

Curtis sat calmly buttering toast as the kids rampaged through the house like they had been doing since about midnight … yep not sleep here…. Walter was chasing one with a towel that had ventured outside to check the weather like the windows didn't work as he roared for the little shit to slow down moments before he slipped on the floor and went skidding the length of the kitchen.

They had not fared so well, the storm's directional fall coming through the front porch, front doors, landing and in to the kitchen/living area that was still flooded as they had given up on towels under the door in the small hours of the morning.

The kids were loving it all, now seeing a new game and as Walter lay stunned against the far wall he had moments to react as Curt squealed with alarm and he quickly scampered to his feet as Ben slid along the floor in his underwear screamed 'kowabunga dudes!"

"I'm not a dude" Maisey roared "Don't call me that you…you…"

"Really Missy Moo … don't be a cow!" Ben retorted and Curtis sighed as the piece of toast he had just handed his daughter flew through the air to land on the boy's head. Red jam flying out to hit the wall behind him. Imp started to laugh.

Ben gaped as the slice slid down his face "Gracie!"

"Leave my sister alone!" Grace demanded "Poo brain!"

"Yes. That's a good one sissy" Maisey agreed "Poo brain!"

"Oh god!" Walter said with a groan "The tents!"

Curtis rose and walked to the window to look out on their back yard and the tents that were not only collapsed but floating in a muddy mess.

"Ah shit" Curtis agreed, the giggle almost bubbling up then came a scream and loud bang as they all turned to find Monkey had taken a run up to the slide and was now firmly wedged in the wall.

Bum first.

Of course.


	54. bum hole

Jack was measuring the hole as he knelt on the floor by the wall, Ianto sitting back with Angel who was watching her husband as he 'helped' with a pen and paper to write down the measurements as they needed to fix this quickly.

"So… Monkey was it?" Ianto finally asked with a bland expression like it was nothing at all to find a huge hole in the wall of his son's holiday house.

"How did you guess?" Curtis asked "Walter's arse is slightly larger."

"hmmmm."

"It's a bum hole" Monkey said helpfully "Can you bung up a bum hole?"

Imp was the first to snigger at his bestie, the eye rolling of the other children telling Ianto this joke had been used several times already this morning.

"Well. Depends on the bum. Might need a good paddling with a hard piece of wood" Ianto said with the same bland expression and more giggling as Monkey was shoved from behind and he grinned at Ianto.

"Right, this will mean a drive into the town to get supplies. We need a sheet of wall board for a start." Jack stood and hitched up his pants "I don't' think I have the right tools for this."

"we need at least another hammer" Ton agreed, hitching up his own pants and frowning as he took a hero stance next to his father who knelt again to double check "maybe more nails?"

"Yes son. Make a list will ya?" Jack asked as he rose and started to look for the culprit but Money was on to him and had already run for it with squeals of glee, the other children following him.

Jack looked at Ianto and asked "coming love?"

"Sure" Ianto rose, then looked for Hawk.

"It's OK. He's being baby Jesus" Curtis pointed and Ianto turned to see his little boy sitting in a box making baby crying noises as other kids romped about in robes "See? The rest are…ah …"

"Certainly no wise men at least" Ianto muttered and Curtis sniggered as he watched Ianto shake his head then head after his husband with Ton leading ghte way to the SUV.

Ianto slowed as Maisey ran to catch up and Jack lifted her into the back seat.

Then they took off and Ianto watched Walter from the passenger seat as he angrily stomped back inside.

Oh boy.


	55. a good parent's job is never done

Ianto was sitting on a comfortable seat as his menfolk did their thing and Maisey calmly walked behind them touching everything.

"Excuse me?"

Ianto turned his head to see a nervous woman standing there, wringing her hands and looking apologetic for even speaking.

"Well hello there, would you care to join me in my favourite pastime? People watching?" Ianto offered and she looked relieved as she settled next to him and after a few minutes she cleared her throat.

"You are Ianto Harkness-Jones, right? With Walt and sweet Babs."

"That's right. My husband is over there with one of our other children Ton and our granddaughter Maisey Moo." Ianto pointed, "I don't know. Seems we collect them like some do stamps."

She smiled and shifted in her seat then said softly "My daughter Jemima is…ah… six. She cut all her hair off when she was about four and doesn't like it long. She will not wear dresses and wants to be called Jimmy. I thought it was a phase, she would grow out of it but… she's getting insistent."

Ianto nodded then pulled out his wallet and removed a business card. He had some for such occasions now.

"This is Doctor Smith, he is the one I took Babs too. He helped her recognise herself and come to terms with her most comfortable persona. He can explain things to your child, and to you. After all …. It may be something that she grows out of. But … if this has been how things have been for a year or so … I would suggest it isn't a phase. I think … it may be something you need help with, both of you do."

"Thank you so much" she sighed heavily accepting the card and slipping it into her purse, "I just don't want to harm her, make it worse."

"Well … that's something we all want with our kids. I knew, deep down I knew. I think you do too, or you would not have come over. You are brave. Very brave remember that. When things get hard, and they will … believe me … they will remember that you are not alone. Here, this card is mine. I am a child psychologist. I can help you with advice, literature … don't think this is a battle to be won or lost. It is an opportunity to show a shiny spine only a good parent can display. For your child … you will be able to do this."

"Thank you so much" she smiled softly "Yes. I can."

Ianto hoped so.

So many children don't have the guidance or support they need, Babs' fan mail attests to it every day.


	56. breathe

Hawk was laughing, sitting on the grass holding his feet as he rocked on his little arse, his mouth wide open laughing as Monkey did summersaults around the yard, Imp yelling that the dog poos were over there.

Ianto came outside in time to hear his son fall silent and he ran, his heart in this chest as he scooped up the toddler who sat rigid now, his eyes wide as he struggled.

"It's OK darling, Taddy is here" Ianto crooned, his fear evident as Imp ran for the house, screaming for Jack. "Taddy is here, breathe. Breathe. Take a breath love. For Tadda … come on. Come on."

Ianto shook the child gently and rubbed his back, then a shuddering intake of breath as the child went limp and Jack was running towards them calling out.

"A seizure. He … we have to get him to a hospital." Ianto rose, unsteady on his feet with shock. Curtis and Walter came out of the house and Jack yelled at them to mind the kids as he helped Ianto into t he back of the SUV, Hawk now limp against Ianto as he panted from the fear of what had happened.

"It's OK love. It's OK. Tadda has you" Ianto was terrified, so many things going through his hed and he knew it was no good getting upset here, it was an isolated thing, first ever and might be only one ever right? He focused instead on comforting the child who was terrified by the suddenly flurry of activity, staring up at him with his eyes bugging out.

"It's OK, just a silly thing, yeah?" Ianto crooned, strumming the face and feeling his heart summersault much as Monkey had been, wiping tears away now as Hawk started to cry.

Scared.

Of course he was.

Ianto could not hide his own fear, much as he tried and the little boy knew something bad had happened, burrowing into Ianto's chest as Ianto held him tightly, not caring about the seatbelt laws or the safety seat … he didn't' want to release his child ever.

As they drove Jack flicked in a CD and soon Hawks' favourite songs were coming on, Ozzy Osborne raging from the speakers and the little boy settled with his thumb in his mouth, clutching Ianto's shirt as he listened to the heavy metal he loved so much, even if he was not always allowed to listen to it.

Today he was allowed it.

Their owns hearts beating so loud it took music like that to drown them out.


	57. it's OK

"I think he's fine" Owen assured them yet again, the last three days of tests a blur as they tried to make the little boy as safe as possible and their fear as disguised as they could. He had not had another 'moment' as Ianto was calling it and as Ianto sat watching Hawk digging through the toy box in the corner of Owen's office Owen flicked though the test results.

"Blood tests are clear, no infections or anything like that. The MRI … CT scan…. showed no bleeding or growths, nothing that would suggest anything negative in there … no flu, no temperature spikes … I will go … he laughed so much that he forgot to breathe for a moment or two. It happens. Might never happen again or might happen tomorrow. He might remember, might not. He is shocked by the flurry of sudden attention and activity, and does not think anything bad happened. He's a good little man who is accommodating even with the needles that he hates. Look … we can poke and prod for the next year and not find the root cause. I have not done a lumbar puncture as we both know how cruel that is, not when he exhibits no other symptoms that would warrant one."

"Agreed" Ianto sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Breath Holding Spells are not uncommon. One in four of toddler seizures are from something not life threatening … like that was. Night terrors, holding of breath, fainting, migraines or even psychotic episodes. Nothing life threatening, just some sort of chemical imbalance or glitch in the matrix. Ianto.. mate… you watch him like a ….well….hawk. Yeah? You would know if it had happened before, would know if any other symptoms were presenting at times. They aren't. I go … Breath Holding Episode. Scary for all concerned but something that he will not die from because you are there to grab him and shock him out of it." Owen shrugged "His entire family killed, could even be latent head trauma form birth, something there we might never see or know now manifesting as he develops. All I do know is that he is healthy, happy and well fed. Clever and quick witted. A three and a half year old terror. He will grow out of it."

"Thanks Owen" Ianto said as Hawk toddled over, his arms up for a clutch and Ianto lifted him for a cuddle.

Growing pains were not supposed to be this scary.


	58. oh Owen!

Ianto was surprised to see Owen in the doorstep with someone else, someone he did not know and he took a moment to tell himself it was nothing to do with Hawk and his recent fright, stepping to one side to let them in as he studied the man then something ticked in the back of his mind.

"Boz. Right? Boston, Boz for short?"

"Yes. That's right Doctor" the man smiled as he accepted the offer of a seat in the living room. Ianto sat and waited.

"The thing is…" Owen started then hesitated and grimaced knowing Ianto was aware of a problem "Right. Boz here works for the DS Society. There is a couple who need some help, their little one has started school and despite everyone being supportive and everything going great until now…"

"Other families are getting involved?" Ianto asked "as in … mothers?"

Yes. Child services are being inundated with calls, the wellness checks are almost daily and the couple are feeling trapped in their own home but too scared to let him go to school." Boz explained "It's a heart rendering situation. Both of them have lost their parents, no support from siblings and now they are starting to believe the condemnation."

"So … how old is he? Five?"

"Five and a half. He's able. It's the couple, both in their thirties and…"

"DS" Ianto guessed it finally "They are both DS with a normal child. Had they produced another handicapped child the world would be happy."

"God, you got it" Boz sighed "Owen here thinks you might be able to give some advice."

"So … how old are they?"

"Thirties. This will be a huge ask …"

Ianto waved a hand as he settled back to think then he nodded "I will need a couple of days to get everyone on board. My first stop will be Jarred. I will need a house in the main street with the Biddies. They need grandmothers and such to help … I will see what I can do."

Boz looked at Ianto with confusion as he rose and headed for the phone, then Boz turned to Owen who grinned.

"Sorted" Owen assured him "Ianto's on t it."

"Wait. What just happened?" Boz asked with awe as Ianto strode though the room demanding something in Welsh.

"What happened? They just got adopted into the biggest show around mate. I hope they like the village life because Ianto is about to bring them here and smother them." Owen said with a smug nod.

"You… you knew. You knew he would?"

Owen pointed out the large wall of windows "see that man to there playing with the mower? The slightly pudgy one with him? Ianto's husband Jack and their son Ton. Ton is DS, his sweet DS wife Angel is just over there picking flowers."

"You devious little… even in med school you were a shit. Really?" Boz lit up as he saw Ianto now with a pad and paper, the phone on Bluetooth in his ear as he spoke to someone else, this time in Japanese.

"Yep. Welcome to Shangri-La. We're all mad here."


	59. come see

"And what's your name there" Ianto asked.

"Hazel, coz of my eyes" the woman said, her clearly DS features showing her fear as Ianto watched her closely.

"Hazel. Lovely name, one of our oldies is called Hazel. She will be so excited to have another younger version" Ianto smiled as she relaxed, Ianto then turning to her husband "And I understand your name is Evan. We've not got one of those, you will be the first. Paving the way for other Evans."

Evan looked at Ianto with distrust. He didn't blame him, such a big open heart that has been beaten to a pulp, everything now hard to decipher. Ton chose to enter the kitchen "Taddy. Muncher has a knot in his hair!"

"Oh gods!" Ianto groaned as the fur child landed in his lap "what did you do Muncher!"

Ianto picked up a comb and started to sort out the dog as Ton eyeballed the couple then shoved out his hand "I am Ton. This is my house, well … Taddy's. Daddy and I built it, want to see where I put my initials under the stars?"

Evan shot up with excitement and they took off, Hazel pausing to look at Ianto … for permission?

"You are welcome everywhere in this house Hazel love. No limits, just … I do like my Throne room to meself." Ianto said absently as he clucked his tongue and tried to sort the dog out.

She rose and Ianto finally looked over at Boz who had been watching out the window as the children rampaged out in the garden. Their little Freddie was clearly revelling in being just another kid, not the kids of weirdoes. Poor kid. Monkey showing who the weirdo was here.

Ton was talking to his new friends "We were gonna do the big party thing but then I thought…like… maybe you don't want lots of noise and stuff. So ... we will have a party at the weekend, give you a few days to settle in and make friends so it doesn't feel like lots of strangers looking at you. I know some of us don't like noises and strangers. I do … I am a bit different bit I am lucky, my brother is Walter. You know… Piney. See? There he is up there with our sister Babs. Isn't she pretty?"

They looked at the portrait of the two beautiful movie stars and both sighed as they nodded. Ton looked at them and then smiled "Wanna meet Babs? She's home at the moment with her wife, and the twins. Wanna see the twins? Yeah? So cute! I might not have kids, might not be able to. DS men are not always able to have babies … our sperm is not always wanting to work. Uncle Owie explained but maybe… Angel and I might have a baby one day. I am so glad you got one, they are such fun. Come on … you can cuddle them if they are awake!"

They followed him out the back door with growing excitement as they watched their son race past laughing so much he was choking, Monkey on the back of the goat as John yelled and chased it yelling for his son back.

"That's Monkey. You get used to him" Ton told them "Mad, that one."

Giggles as they saw that they were not going to be judged here … it was a home.


	60. Candy Floss Lane

They stood in the village, the house before them a bright pink and purple extravaganza.

"This house is behind the main one out on the street. We had an argument and painted them all a bit silly then we all agreed to calm down and painted them back, but a couple of the back ones got to stay silly. I liked this one. I call it Candy Floss Lane" Ton said happily, then turned and pointed "see the shop over there, across the street?"

They stepped onto the small footpath and looked past the front house to the street beyond at the little store with a large cake painted on it's windows.

"A Ton of Mel's Love" Ton said proudly, "That's my cake shop. You can find me there sometimes. If my motor is parked to there, I am inside making stuff. Come visit any time."

Then as they stared at the shop Ton pulled out keys "Right. A set for Hazel, a set for Evan, a set for Freddie and we put a set into the communal case as the Fire Station. In case of emergencies, important that we can get to one another. Spare set is always there so if you lose yours or fall and break a hip upstairs like some old people do … they can still get in with the Fire Keys." Ianto explained then placed held out the key rings "Go on then. Go look at your house. I hope you like it, I helped make it."

They accepted their keys with nervousness, still not really understating everything and Ianto watched from the sidelines with Boz, his hand still the man's desire to step in several times as he whispered "Let them find their way here. It's different here. They need their own footsteps."

"CARLTON" a voice sang and an old Biddy came from the front house's back door, waving frantically "Darling! Oh my darling boy!"

"Florence!" Ton said gleefully "Look at that blouse. So many ruffles, I must touch."

Ton racked to her and reached out, rubbing his hands on the ruffles along the front of her blouse and she giggled, stroking his cheek "Oh darling boy. I thought I heard your voice, are these the new ones? Oh goodness, look at the colour of your dress darling. Gorgeous! I LOVE colour. Come here, let Aunty Flo see you dear."

Hazel found herself engulfed and couldn't help touching the ruffles as she felt the warm arms around her, still surprised but now feeling something else as her memories of her mama came forward.

"Flo is your go girl" Ton said happily "Why there is a gate in the fence here, you can run from the back door to her back door and she will always have a cuddle or a shoulder. I come here when I need a time out sometimes. She has cats, lots of cats. Do you like cats?"

Evan started to grin.

"Yes!"


	61. all family here

"So the kitchen all works but don't worry, until you are settled you are on the roster for the meals on wheels. Every afternoon your tea will be delivered in a hot box, so you don't have to cook until you are finished unpacking and ready to. If you like it, you can just stay on the list. Then you just do breakfast and lunch as you like. A lot of the village people are on the roster. Some are too old to cook, not confident enough or simply too busy with their lives. We have a big kitchen and staff that cook the meals, then deliver them all over the village. Over two hundred a day, can you imagine? We have a lot of people at the studio, they get lunch too. Some also get lunch outside the studio but I know you can cook and will want to make your own. So … explore!"

Evan asked Ton softly "How much does it cost?"

"Nothing. The village cares for itself" Ton replied with a smile "We have money ya know. Also … the studio makes money and puts it back into the village and we all work together. As long as you want to live here, you can. Taddy sez there is a job going at the library for a helper if one of you wants it, another at my cake shop for a server a few hours a day. It means you can always be here when Freddie gets home from school and make your own money too. Once a week there is a free bus to the city too, you can go shopping for the day and come home in the afternoon. There is an information pack with everything in it and you can ask me again because this is a lot to remember all at once. Taddy is the only one that can do that ... remembers everything at once. His memory is like that."

"We could stay forever?"

"Why not? I am" Ton shrugged with a nod of his head "This is our village, full of our family. We are all family here. Blood does not make a family, love does. Come on, wanna meet Carlos? He's from Mexico and speaks with a funny accent. Has a mean moustache too … I wish I could grow a moustache but my face looks like the dog shed on it when I try."

Evan laughed as he took Ton's hand, as another likeminded cat loving, cake infused, village imbibed person might, walking dowe the main street totally forgetting that he is shy.

Everyone got to say hello gently and quietly, some even making him smile as his wife eagerly ran to each set of outstretched arms, her heart remembering such affection as a child, even as her husband never really knew it.

Ton was opening their eyes and their hearts as he helped them become 'real' instead of what they were scared to be.

They became villagers.

All special here.


	62. Ton Town

"HAZEL!"

An elderly lady turned from her letterbox, the mail in her hand tied with a large ribbon instead of a nasty old rubber band. Ton doesn't like those and ensured the ribbon stock was vast, the boxes of them almost filling a back room at the post office. His biddies deserved nice things ya know.

"Tonny love. No Hawk?" she asked, looking around then seeing the coupe with her. "Oh darling, who have you brought me?"

"This is Evan and guess what! She's Hazel!"

Hazel smiled lovingly at the girl … of course she was a girl to her. Hazel was ninety if she was a day, everyone female was a girl to her … and stepped forward "Hello love. A good name that. My grandmother was a Hazel too. If I had ever had a daughter I would have wanted it for her middle name I think. I didn't' get blessed with a girl, had two handsome men, the youngest named his first daughter after me. Sweet, named for her grandmother, like I was. Look at you, so pretty in that dress. Look, Babs will love fussing on that hair, so pretty. So long, my hair is too fine for length now. Come on over here sweetie, your husband is shy?"

Hazel shot forward and whispered "Evan. He doesn't really like women as his mother used to be mean to him for being a mongrel."

The old woman's arms tightened for a moment as she knew the poor girl had said the wrong word, it was similar but one used by her generation who were so stupid back then, then she sighed "Well. Not everyone is cut out for raising the important people of the world. Look how wrong it all went for Hitler's mother."

Hazel stared at her as Evan started to laugh with glee, that one he had never heard before, he turned to Ton "Hitler!"

"Hazel remembers the hard times, I always make her a special cake on the day the war eneded. She lost her Dad in the war, and one of her older brothers. Didn't you Haze."

"Yes. Christopher. He was handsome, I have a likeness of him in my living room. Lovely Mayor Harkness-Jones painted it for me from an old photo. It's so … lifelike. I cried like a baby when he gave it to me. That man is so talented." She sighed "Oh. Dear, I did it again. Still call him the mayor, retired mayor. Little Jarred is Mayor now."

"Yes, we let him think he is in charge now" Ton nodded imperiously then motioned that they were moving on to the next thing he wanted to show them, Hazel left cackling in her front yard as Ton waved his arms and talked excitedly all the way along the street.

Yes.

Everyone knew this was still Ianto's show.


	63. on set

Walter was standing in the main street with his gun raised, his head held high and the man on the ground writhing in pain as Walter snarled "Get out of my fucking town!"

"CUT!" someone roared "Check the gate! Mark it, print!"

Walter strode over and reached out his hand, helping the other actor to his feet and they shared a grin as the final scene for the day was shot.

"Wally!"

Walter turned and saw Ton coming with his new family and patted his friend on the shoulder before starting for them, absently re-holstering his gun. "Tonny! You have the newbies?"

"Evan and Hazel, this is my brother Walter. Everyone calls him Walt now. Or Piney on set" Ton said proudly as Walter stopped walking and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, welcome to our village." He smiled, Evan star-struck as he let his hand slip into the large black one of someone he considered a god. Walter saw this and stepped closer, throwing an arm around the man and giving him a cuddle "Great to have new family. I am glad you are here."

Walter then stepped back and turned to Hazel, leaning in to kiss her cheek "And Hazel. Did you meet old Hazel yet? She will love you, such a good talker that one."

"Yes, we came from there. You know … her garden needs new colour. I will tell Dad and we will get some fresh plants in at the weekend, a few of the other gardens need a spruce up too." Ton said as he looked around "Where's Carla?"

"Over there" Walter pointed and Ton made a meowing nose, a little girl turning from where she was talking to others and her little DS face lit up as she ran for him making meowing noises back.

Ton lifted her and turned to his new friends "his is Carla. She is in the show. Carla has DS. See? She is also an actor like me. I am in the show sometimes too. You know … We have a few DS in the crew too. George over there does the cables!"

"I'm a grip" George corrected, his hat on backwards and a piece of tape across his chest "I make sure they can't trip over stuff. Ruins a scene!"

Evan was now enthralled as George took him over to show him the little monitors that show the camera views and Ianto finally spoke "And what about you Hazel? A Wardrobe kinda gal?"

She sqweed as she got to see the large room full of clothes and the lovely people there who fussed on her like she was a star.

Boz wished he could bring all his people here.

Where they belonged. In a world of love and acceptance.

He wondered … was there room for his family here too?


	64. job offers

"Are you OK love?" Ianto asked as he settled next to Curtis who was sitting in the sunshine with a closed book in his lap.

"Thinking."

"Dangerous that, I delve into the madness myself on occasion. Barely made it out alive a few times" Ianto nodded sagely, turning to see what he was looking at and found himself looking at the little summer house where Bethy was entertaining the little ones.

"The biggies are at school and Gracie is about to start full time instead of just morning sessions too" Curtis finally spoke "I will be…free."

"Yeah. I tried to use that work to hide the fear of being alone when mine left the nest of a day. Having the school there and the mayoral chambers so close was lovely, I could spy. I did. Spent hours not working, looking out the window to check their playtimes, if they were eating at lunch … I am the essence of a Helicopter Mom. I was horrified but unable to stop."

Curtis grinned as he could well imagine that.

"I guess, the best thing to do would be to volunteer as a parent helper." Ianto finally said. "Maybe even do a few courses in early education. It's clear neither you or Walter see you back in the crew, now you have tasted Baby Madness you are hooked, like me. Of course you are, my son married my doppelganger in that respect. I am so touched that he loves me, loves that in you. You have parts to you I don't though. I am also glad you are your own man there, that Walter and you click so well. Maybe that's why he hasn't broached the 'back to work' thing with you. He fears it might be the living in each other's pocket feeling that he doesn't want. He loves coming home to you. Jack always said that the highlight of his day was opening the door to the vision of his world exploding around him with sounds, smell and love."

Curtis smiled softly. Of course Ianto knew that was what he had been mulling over. The fact the show was continuing without him and Walter had not brought up a job. Of course. It was not babying or infantiling him after what happened. Or protecting him. Walter liked having him around, but not smotheringly.

"I might do that, go talk to River when I pick up the beasts. Yeah." Curtis smiled "Now Maisey is happy going to be with the others and is actually learning … I am so proud of her … my presence might help River as those Maisey Moments can be hard with other kids to control. When she's in meltdown I can remove her… it works the days I have to go in after an incident. Me there might mean no incident to begin with. The other kids might be less afraid of her … yeah. Some more courses. Really? I did enjoy those, I find the Child psychology ones so interesting."

Ianto nodded "I will get some options to look at. Maybe some developmental ones now so the day-care can snavel you at times too? I mean … if you have another baby then …"

"Tad!" Curtis said sternly, then started to snigger ad Ianto raised an eyebrow innocently.

Yeah.

Walter had chosen another baby lover.

Of course… one day. Curtis would manage to convince his Cariad.

More babies would come.

Ianto sat back with a grin to watch Jax sit and clap his little hands with glee as Hawk did a dance of neekid freedom.


	65. Maisey's request

"Tad? You busy?"

"always" Ianto smiled as Walter entered his office, closing the door gently to single a quiet word in private. Ianto sat back and pushed the folder of bills he was going over back on the desk to show he was not preoccupied.

"Maisey wants a party. I tried to tell her there was no 'party time reason' but she was so … almost frantic. I am not sure why. If she remembered something, or thought something … she is almost begging and Curtis thinks we should not overanalyse it but see it as an opportunity to show her that we are listening to her needs no matter what we personally think about them."

"I think he's right. Do you remember Ton's Frog Day? We all wore green? Everyone was green? Jack had never seen green bread rolls and would not believe me that there were not veggies in there?" Ianto laughed "Look … maybe she has remembered her mother' birthday, or a birthday for someone deep down, maybe a rare time she had cake … maybe she has never thought about asking for one and is trying to see what you will do. Maybe she wants to play, it's a game. Does it matter? Treat it seriously, whether a game or not, you will show her that you are able to provide when asked. Curtis is right, I agree. A party. Call Ton, he is at the shop with Angel today, they can pick up some supplies from Manny on the way home, he will be able to do a cake from one of his stand-by emergency cakes."

"Emergency Cake" Walter repeated.

"Ton does an extra cake every day, just in case someone needs one. He usually gives it to random people or checks his list for who has a birthday that week or who has family coming to visit that weekend. You know Ton, I taught him well in the list making." Ianto smiled "He always does an extra cake. Once in a while Goat face gets it and Ton loves watching the mad thing smash it's face into it."

Walter nodded and rose to call Ton as Ianto sat back and pondered, then pulled out one of his own lists. He had a feeling he knew why she was upset.

And he hoped he was wrong.


	66. knocking

The knocking at the door was insistent and Curtis bit back a bark of annoyance at whoever was marking his wood with their knuckles, flinging open the door to find one of the women from the village standing there with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, something in her hand.

"Oh! Curtis." She gasped "I just got off the phone with the May… Ianto. He was asking about Gemini's Birthday at the weekend and I realised she hadn't handed out all of the invites she was supposed to at school this week. I am so sorry, Maisey's was still in her school bag, under the swinging bag. She must have overlooked it."

Curtis looked from her to the screwed up envelope in her hand and knew instantly that it was no accident. This child one of the few that did not sit with Maisey and seemed uncomfortable around her. She had not overlooked anything. Maisey had not been invited and he also knew without asking that it was likely the ONLY envelope still in her bag.

"Not to worry Seri. Maisey is having her own little party, just us family that day. She doesn't need charity" he said with what he hoped was not too much anger, but he knew it showed as her face fell "I hope she enjoys her birthday and whoever is doing your cake does not hold a grudge that his beloved niece has been bullied yet again by your child. I had hoped this was behind us."

"Oh please, I do not want Maisey to think we don't like her" Seri sighed.

"She does not think anything. She knows. Your daughter not only tells her, she wrote her a story telling her that horrible wild children get run over in the road and die in the ditch like stray dogs. Remember? River was quite angry at that little story time reading event." Curtis sighed, knowing he had to stop getting so personalised, he had to be more subjective. Tad would. "Look, no point going over it. Your daughter has decided who her friends are and has made it clear Maisey does not fit her ideals. Maisey has plenty of other friends. She does not need to go to a party where she is not welcome and will feel uncomfortable all afternoon. Your daughter will also be upset and uncomfortable at having her birthday turned into a life lesson on sharing. It is her birthday, she deserves to have a nice party. Maisey will have her own special one and we will hope that maybe next year Gemini is more generous."

"I am so sorry" Seri sighed, her shudders drooping as she saw that she could not fix her daughter's nasty display of dislike. As she started to walk away she noticed Ianto standing on his front porch looking over and she raised her hand, relieved that he waved back.

Then it hit her what Curtis said and she started to pick up her pace, rushing for the cake shop to try to save things before Ton found out.

.

.

.

.

YES! It's BAAAAACK. Only $100 or another hard drive so the data could be retrieved and transferred and another $100 for the service. Jesus wept, half the cost of a laptop. Erggggg. Well … got it all back though. Will be doing double back-ups from now on, I can tell ya


	67. bite it

Ton knew.

Ben had overheard and rushed for the phone before Curtis had closed the door and by the time she got there he was steaming mad, slamming things about in a rare display of anger. Angel had soon worked out what was wrong and was upset too, her invite sitting there where the child had slid it that morning before school.

Seri entered the cake store and slowed as she saw Mel sitting at the counter like she was waiting for someone, her usual smile missing. She sighed as she saw Seri "You better come on and take a seat. Ton is a little annoyed with the way Maisey was left out of the party he is making a cake for."

"WAS!"

"Ton. You know you would never deny a little one a cake. Especially for a birthday party, even if you are upset about this" Mel sighed as she turned to face her annoyed business partner "come on. You know you will forgive her."

"Mel is right, Cherub" Angel said, the new nickname she was trying out for the day being used "How can we teach her to be a better person if we act the same?"

"Right. Yes. OK, you are right" Ton sighed "I did do the cake already. I was not going to add the horse on that she wanted. Might bite its head off."

"Ton! How unlike you to be mean!" Angel gasped then laughed, her head falling back as her booming laugh filled the store "A headless horse."

"Well … OK. I would never REALLY do that to a cake. Not the cake's fault" Ton agreed, reluctantly grinning back at the love of his life. She was so pretty ya know. "But I am not happy about this. Missy Moo is important to our family, I thought to everyone. I am hurt for her. Here, this is the cake and she is lucky I respect cake even if she does not respect my family!"

"Oh dear" she sighed as she glanced at Mel "I had no idea she had done this and am mortified. I didn't raise her to do this."

"Well … it's her birthday so … it would be mean to take it away from her but maybe she needs to see it from Maisey's side? She doesn't want to be a Mean Girl right?" Mel said gently, reaching out to comfort the poor mother "a lesson could be learned here, not a punishment. I suggest you talk it over with Ianto. He will help guide you through this. He is our Child Whisperer after all."

"Yes, you are right. She needs to see what she did, needs to understand. Yes, I will talk to him. I just feel so… embarrassed." She nodded rising to go do just that.

Bite the bullet.


	68. Every day is Cake Day

Maisey didn't know where to go first, the flowers were so bright and pretty, but the ribbons along the stairs called for her to run and undo each bow. There were bubbles… some sort of machine was blowing them out across the room and out the door into the backyard and she stood in the doorway with her hands clasped together with joy.

Ton then motioned her over to the cake.

_**Happy Every Day Moosie Moo** _

She laughed as she clapped her hands, pointing at the cake that was shaped like a giant balloon, the shiny icing was brilliant. A giant purple balloon. She made little noises as she took the knife and plunged it in, pulling out a piece to scream as a cascade of M&Ms came pouring out from the middle.

"perfect" Curtis said softly "Ton … that was perfect. You are such a bloody artist!"

Ton puffed his chest out happily as everyone cheered, Maisey enjoying her 'not birthday' party while the other one happened somewhere else. Not that she cared. She was with those who loved her and as the knocking started and people started pouring in it became evident that many decided to leave the party to come to this one once they had politely spent a while there.

Curtis was torn now, knowing Gemini must know she was being ever so politely shunned. They went, looked at her toys and ate her food then left to come here. It felt… childish. He looked to Ianto who told him softly that this was their decision, not ours and besides … the child decided how things would go by creating a division between them.

When Gemini finally sucked it up and knocked it was Ben who opened the door, his face changing to one of anger when he saw her but his Grandy and Taddy had raised a good boy who stepped to one side and graciously invited her in.

Maisey did not care, yelling that she was here and making everyone sing happy birthday to her, then hugging her and asking her how her party was and did she want to try some crazy cake?

By the end of the afternoon everyone was happy, the party went off well and Maisey learned that she was worth something got her family, Gemini learned she was not worth what she thought she was and needed to get down off her high horse and her mother learned that the people that live here are sooo forgiving.

She knew her daughter was spoiled, knew she knew that had to change. She said this softly to Ianto who replied "Maybe take her into town to a soup kitchen for an afternoon? Let her see homeless people, those in need. Teach her to be humble."

"Oh thank you" she gushed "You are right! Yes. I will look into that"

Ianto nodded and settle back to watch as his family taught others a lesson.


	69. good night

Jack was folding his shirt to pop it in the laundry basket, now well trained in doing the things that pleased Ianto and believe me, a screwed up shirt was not one. Even dirty, there was a way to treat a shirt ya know.

"You had seconds of that cake" he said as he came out to the bathroom to look at his husband and paused, the naked man laying there already erect and waiting for him, a hand was lazily stroking a slicked dick as his man was grinning.

"Yes, I was very naughty. Best come help me burn some of that sugar off hmmm?" Ianto purred and Jack laughed softly, stalking over to the bed.

"You hussy. High on M&Ms. I warned you about those little coloured pills!"

"Can't help it … the buzz is amazing. Come on … climb on cowboy, I am gonna give you a ride." Ianto giggled and Jack laughed as he let his robe fall, showing that he was already becoming hard just looking at his handsome mate.

"You know … I am so lucky" Jack sighed "All that sugar and all that man… all this life and all the pancakes I can eat in the morning."

"Pancakes?" Ianto squealed "What? Oh my god … you are blackmailing me?"

"Well honey, this is not easy to maintain ya know. If I am to be kept as your fancy man like this I deserve to at least have some nice things" Jack pouted dramatically.

Ianto laughed as he let his hand drop from his engorged dick and sighed "Well … maybe not tonight then."

"What?" Jack squeaked "Oh no you don't. don't' use sex as a weapon!"

"Sez the fancy man!" Ianto laughed, then yelled as Jack seized him, kissing him as he let their bodies slide together.

Ianto sighed and their kiss deepened as did their fun.

Pancakes for everyone tomorrow

.

.

.

.

So ends this part, sorry it took a while to finish but the HD death then lock-down sort of made life hard for me for a while until I had everything sorted out. Unfortunately I am an Essential Worker and must work through the next four weeks of madness. The next segment is not too far away.

Be safe and well my darling friends. xxxx


End file.
